De volta a Forks
by sufiaf
Summary: Todos humanos... Bella viveu em Forks com os pais Charlie e Renée, estes separaram-se e quando isso aconteceu Bella partiu com a mãe para Phoenix. Sua mãe casou-se novamente e Bella decide voltar a Fork e lá encontra o que nunca pensou encontrar...
1. Introdução

Nova Fic!!

Personagens pertencentes a escritora Stephenie Meyer…

Português de Portugal

Introdução

Isabella Marie Swan mais conhecida por Bella viveu em Forks com os pais Charlie e Renée, estes separaram-se e quando isso aconteceu Bella partiu com a mãe para Phoenix.

Sua mãe casou-se novamente mas desta vez com Phil Dwyer, Bella decide voltar para Forks no dia 14 de Setembro agora com dezassete anos.

Na escola de Forks Bella vê-se rodeada de novas pessoas e novos colegas e ela encontra o que nunca acho possível encontrar o seu grande amor…

As famílias mais conhecidas em Forks eram a família Cullen e a Hale. A família Cullen era constituída por o medico Carlisle Cullen, sua mulher Esme Cullen e três filhos Emmett, Alice e Edward Cullen sendo este o mais novo.

A família Hale era constituída pelos irmãos Rosalie e Jasper Hale estes eram conhecidos pelos gémeos Hale adoptados por um empresário muito conhecido que raramente estava em Forks Richard Hale.

--

Bem… tive o verão a trabalhar nesta nova fic espero k gostem

Fikem bem!!


	2. Cap 1

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

1.

Cheguei a Forks e fui recebida por Charlie. Fui matriculada na escola de Forks.

Quando cheguei a casa fui ver como estava o meu quarto Charlie não tinha mudado nada. Aproveitei o facto de Charlie ter saído e fui ver como estavam as outras divisões da casa, comecei com as limpezas e a fazer uma lista sobre o que comprar. Passadas algumas horas, Charlie voltou com uma pickup vermelha antiga.

- Então Bella, gostas?

- É fantástica.

- É uma pickup truck chevy de 1953, pode ser antiga mas funciona bem.

- Obrigada pai, no entanto eu podia ter comprado.

- Não te preocupes com isso agora Bella, é a tua prenda de anos.

- Onde a arranjaste?

- Lembras-te do Billy Black?

- Mais ou menos… era dele?

- Sim ele fez-me um bom preço por ela.

- Obrigado.

Fiz o jantar, sabia que o meu pai não era grande cozinheiro. Como estava cansada da viagem fui dormir cedo no entanto a chuva não me deixou dormir pelo que não tive dificuldade em acordar. Corri para a casa de banho, tomei um duche e sequei o cabelo quando cheguei á cozinha, reparei que Charlie já tinha saído. Eram quase 8:00 horas quando saí de casa fui directa para a escola sempre concentrada na estrada molhada pela chuva que caía, eram poucos os carros no estacionamento da escola apresei-me a sair do carro e ir até á secretaria para saber o meu horário.

Dirigi-me para a primeira aula, senti os olhares das pessoas nas minhas costa e tentei não ligar de seguida tentei encontrar a próxima sala sozinha e consegui sentei-me ao lado duma rapariga baixa de cabelos escuros. Ela começou a falar comigo e eu respondi-lhe. Na hora do almoço ela perguntou se queria sentar-me á sua beira eu aceitei já que não conhecia ninguém, subitamente vários alunos começaram a sentar-se na nossa mesa Jéssica apresentou-me a todos mas não consegui decorar os nomes.

- Olá chamou-me Mike Newton. – Olhei para quem falava era um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis e de pele pálida.

- Olá…Bella Swan. – Ele sorriu e perguntou-me qual a minha próxima aula. - A seguir vou ter biologia. – Ele olhou para o meu horário e voltou a sorrir.

- Hum…ficas-te na minha turma. – Sorri-lhe de volta. Perguntou se me poderia acompanhar á aula respondi-lhe que sim não havia mal nenhum nisso.

- Ok então até já. – Sorriu e voltou para o seu lugar. Comecei a comer sem ligar á conversa que se estava a desenrolar na minha mesa. Fui distraída por várias raparigas que se apressavam para chegar perto de duas mesas. Fixei lá o olhar, Jéssica percebeu a minha admiração parecia que alguém famoso estava ali sentado.

- Aquelas raparigas todas estão ali por causa de Jasper Hale e de Edward Cullen. – Fiquei a pensar nos nomes mas não me eram conhecidos.

- Devia conhece-los?

- Eles são muito populares aqui na escola por causa da sua beleza tanto eles como a Rosalie Hale a irmã gémea de Jasper Hale… Edward Cullen pertence á família Cullen o seu pai trabalha no hospital é um grande medico e os Hale pertencem á família de Richard Hale um famoso empresário raramente vem cá.

- Quem é qual?

- Os da mesa da direita é a família Cullen e da esquerda são os Hale. – Olhei na direcção das mesas quando consegui ver quem lá estava sentado fiquei impressionada. Na mesa dos Cullen estavam 2 rapazes e uma rapariga, um dos rapazes tinha cabelo preto e ondulado, os seus olhos eram escuros e o seu corpo era grande e musculado, a rapariga era magra daqui parecia-me baixa com cabelos pretos espetados e os seus olhos eram também escuros talvez castanhos o ultimo rapaz devia ser o mais novo com cabelo cor de bronze e desalinhado, não muito musculado os seus olhos encantaram-me com um tom verde magnifico. Enquanto o avaliava ele olhou na minha direcção a sua pele era um pouco mais escura do que a minha. Ele continuou a olhar para mim até eu baixar o olhar e corar olhei na direcção á outra mesa uma rapariga alta de olhos azuis e cabelo dourado olhava para o seu tabuleiro e escolhia o que iria comer, fiquei impressionada com a sua beleza parecia uma modelo de fazer inveja a muita gente, o rapaz ao seu lado tinha o cabelo e os olhos da mesma cor que a rapariga este era musculado mas não tanto como o rapaz de cabelo preto.

- Aquele grandalhão é Emmett, a rapariga é Alice e o rapaz de olhos verdes é Edward Cullen na outra mesa a rapariga loira é Rosalie Hale… – Pela sua maneira de falar deu para perceber que ela também parecia interessada naqueles rapazes, fiquei presa nos meus pensamentos enquanto comia nem em Phoenix tinha visto alguém assim. A minha atenção foi desviada quando Mike Newton me chamou.

- Bella? Vamos? – Acenei com a cabeça e levantei-me.

Edward

Como sempre á hora do almoço sentamo-nos na mesma mesa ao lado dos Hale e como já era habito um grande grupo de raparigas aproximaram-se de nós tentavam falar comigo ou com Jasper. Já devia estar habituado, no entanto não conseguia ficar indiferente pela persistência destas raparigas. Alice falava com Emmett e eu tentava acompanhar a conversa.

Uma delas aproximou-se e apresentou-se eu fiz um gesto com a cabeça para lhe dizer que tinha ouvido e numa tentativa de me distrair virei a cara e dei de caras com uns lindos olhos castanhos cor de chocolate. Olhei para a rapariga que nos observava pensativa devia ser a filha do chefe Swan, a sua pele era pálida, com cabelos lisos, longos, castanhos brilhantes, o seu rosto tinha formato de coração, suas sobrancelhas eram rectas, seus lábias um pouco cheios ela era prefeita o seu corpo não me ficou indiferente apesar de não conseguir vê-lo bem por ela estar sentada. Quando percebeu que eu olhava na sua direcção ela desviou o olhar e corou fiquei fascinado. Os seus olhos voltaram-se numa direcção diferente da minha pelo que pude olha-la sem ela perceber. Na minha mesa as raparigas continuavam a tentar ter a minha atenção, algumas da mesa da rapariga Swan pensavam que eu as observava e sorriam tentei ignora-las e simplesmente observei a rapariga nova tentando chamar a sua atenção para mim, fiquei surpreendido se fosse uma rapariga normal fazia como as outras olhava para mim, no entanto esta nunca mais olhou na minha direcção parecia que numa fracção de segundos tinha ficado entregue aos seus pensamentos até que Mike Newton um dos rapazes populares tirando eu, o meu irmão e Jasper falou para ela não ouvi o que lhe disse mas ela saiu com ele fiquei zangado…no entanto não tinha motivo para isso e suspirei de frustração.

- Edward…vamos? – Alice perguntou-me confirmei com a cabeça e levantamo-nos, fiz o percurso até á minha sala com os olhos pregados ao chão para tentar evitar as raparigas que me olhavam, quando levantei a cabeça vi Mike que acompanhava Bella á sala. Ele falava para ela no entanto esta parecia não ligar fiquei feliz por isso então entrei na sala e fui para o meu lugar. Bella ia ter que se sentar ao meu lado então arrumei os meus livros. Ela permanecia á frente da secretária do professor Banner até que ele apontou para o lugar vago á minha beira, os meus olhos encontraram novamente os dela quando olhou na minha direcção ouvi murmúrios de algumas raparigas próximas de mim insatisfeitas. Ela caminhou olhando para o chão quando estava próxima da mesa tropeçou e caiu os seus livros ficaram espalhado no chão ouvi risos das raparigas que antes murmuravam levantei-me para ajuda-la antes que outra pessoa o pudesse fazer, apressei-me a apanhar os livros enquanto que ela ainda estava no chão.

- Estás bem? – Perguntei enquanto estendia a minha mão para a ajudar ela olhou para mim e em seguida para a minha mão segurou-a. A sua mão estava quente era macia apertei-a um pouco e levantei-a ela cambaleou para a frente e eu agarrei-a mantendo-a junto ao meu corpo tive uma sensação estanha e arrepiei-me quando senti o seu corpo junto ao meu uma sensação de envolve-la com os braços atravessou o meu corpo, olhei para ela e ela para mim o professor Banner aproximou-se e eu apressei-me a senta-la na sua cadeira.

- Está bem? – Professor Banner perguntou, ela balançou a cabeça. – Como está tudo bem vamos prosseguir a aula.

- Obrigado. – Ouvi pela primeira vez a sua voz, era tímida quando olhei na sua direcção os seus olhos encaravam a mesa.

- De nada, espero que já estejas melhor. – Queria faze-la olhar na minha direcção, no entanto os seus olhos ainda estavam baixos.

- Sim, estou. – O professor Banner começou a dar a aula.

- A propósito sou Edward Cullen. – Apresentei-me com um sorriso.

- Bella Swan. – Ao responder-me retribuiu o sorriso fiquei fascinado com o seu sorriso, queria saber mais sobre ela, no entanto não sabia o que perguntar. Ela começou a tirar apontamentos enquanto o professor dava a aula, quando a aula terminou Mike Newton ofereceu-se para a levar á próxima aula.

- Obrigado mais um vez. – Ela sorriu para mim e eu retribui-lhe o sorriso.

--

Primeiro cap. espero k gostem

Um coisa a palavra sublinhada:

**Raparigas** Garotas (Isto para os brasileiros)


	3. Cap2

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**2.**

**Bella**

O que aconteceu foi muito estranho Edward Cullen ajudou-me a levantar. Quando a minha mão segurou a dele senti uma corrente eléctrica a correr pelo meu corpo a sua mão era suave e um pouco fria ele teve o maior cuidado ao levantar-me, no entanto mal estava de pé cambaleei. Quando percebi o que tinha acontecido estava encostada ao peito de Edward Cullen as suas mão agarravam-me os braços cuidadosamente conseguia ouvir o seu coração e a sua respiração irregular, olhei para o seu rosto e este fixava-me. Não me consegui afastar dele estava encantada com os seus olhos, o professor Banner aproximar-se e Edward apressou-se a ajudar-me a sentar-me.

Falamos um pouco até Mike aparecer para me acompanhar á aula de educação física aprecei-me a ir ao balneário, como sempre tentei não fazer má figura, no entanto tive sorte fiz par com Mike em Badmington e como só eram serviços não me correu muito mal. Os meus pensamentos estavam em Edward, enquanto eu andava fui contra alguém com tanta força que quase caía se não me tivessem segurado.

- Sabes, acho que devias olhar para veres por onde andas. – Aquela voz suave e calma era-me familiar olhei para cima e encontrei os seus magníficos olhos verdes.

- Edward…vamos? – Ele não olhou para a irmã e simplesmente respondeu.

- Sim, até amanhã Bella.

- Até amanhã e desculpa. – Ele sorriu e depois avançou em direcção a um volvo prateado.

Caminhei para a minha pickup com os olhos pregados ao chão, quando entrei encostei-me ao banco. O meu olhar foi mais uma vez em direcção ao monte de raparigas ao pé do volvo. "Porquê? Porque razão ele não me saí da cabeça?" Apresei-me a ligar a pickup e quando passei pelo Volvo vi-o a fixar-me enquanto passava por ele. Quando Charlie não estava quando cheguei a casa então corri para o meu quarto e comecei a adiantar trabalhos de casa, cozinhei e depois respondi aos e-mails de Renée. Estava estourada então decidi ir dormir cedo, no entanto o rosto de Edward Cullen não saía dos meus pensamentos "Ele é um rapaz normal", pensei para mim não podia começar a fantasiar ele já deveria ter namorada alem disso como poderia eu competir com aquelas raparigas todas? Os pensamentos basearam-se nessas perguntas até que acabei por adormecer.

**Edward**

- Edward! Estás bem? – Alice percebeu a minha distracção enquanto dirigia, estava entregue aos meus pensamentos.

- Desculpa, sim eu…estou bem.

- Quem era aquela rapariga que foi contra ti no corredor? Parecia um pouco trapalhona. – Emmett gargalhava ao lembrar-se de quando Bella foi contra mim.

- Ela é a filha do chefe Swan, tem biologia comigo.

- De certeza que já ficou 'apanhada' por ti é mais uma para o teu 'clube de fãs'. – Suspirei e Alice ouvia a conversa interessada.

- Duvido…- Murmurei ela era diferente das outras.

Quando chegamos a casa dirigi-me para o meu quarto queria saber mais sobre aquela rapariga "Mas como?", seria indelicado intrometer-me na sua vida. Ao jantar todos pareciam ter reparado que eu não estava lá, tentaram falar comigo, no entanto como estava preso nos meus pensamentos não ouvia as suas perguntas e eles desistiram. Apressei-me para o meu quarto e tomei um duche não conseguia tirar Bella da cabeça seria um sinal será que estava a começar a gostar dela?

No dia seguinte levei os meus irmãos á escola eu gostava de dirigir por isso não me importava de os levar. Como sempre já estavam algumas raparigas á minha espera saí do carro e fui abordado por elas tentei encontrar Bella, ela estava a sair da sua pickup desviei-me das raparigas e comecei a dirigir-me na direcção de Bella, quando ela deixou cair as chaves eu apanhei-as enquanto que ela olhava na minha direcção confusa.

- Bom dia. – Apressei-me a dizer.

- Bom dia.

- Aa… eu vinha perguntar-te se… tínhamos trabalhos de casa de Biologia. – Foi a melhor desculpa que consegui encontrar para falar com ela, ela pensou um pouco no assunto.

- Não, não temos nada.

- Ainda bem… - Sorri-lhe. Tentei arranjar outra desculpa para falar com ela mas não me lembrava de nada, quando vi Mike Newton a aproximar-se lembrei-me de algo e apressei-me a pergunta-lhe. – Em que pavilhão vais ter aula?

- No C.

- Eu também… posso ir contigo até lá?

- Sim, claro. – Ela parecia indiferente então começamos a caminhar. Tentei conversar com ela, saber mais sobre ela ao princípio pensei que não ia contar nada, no entanto depois começou a contar a sua vida achei interessante, ela era diferente das outras raparigas preocupava-se com as pessoas que amava.

- Bem chegamos. – Disse um pouco triste, ela olhou para mim e um magnífico sorriso iluminou o seu rosto maravilhoso.

- Obrigada por me teres acompanhado.

- Sempre ás ordens. – Retribui-lhe o sorriso, ela suspirou e dirigiu-se para a sua sala quando ela entrou apressei-me a ir para o outro pavilhão.

**Bella**

Edward foi muito simpático, no entanto não percebi porque razão queria ele saber tanto sobre a minha vida em Phoenix. Tentei prestar atenção na aula mas não consegui o rapaz de cabelo cor de bronze não me saia da cabeça. Quando ia para a próxima aula uma pessoa começou a falar comigo.

- Hey Bella!

- Olá Mike. – Fiquei desiludida por não ter sido a pessoa que estava á espera.

- Bem, Bella eu queria perguntar-te…se um dia destes gostavas sei lá de sair comigo? – Pensei um pouco Mike estava a perguntar-me se gostava de sair com ele?

- Mike…eu não sei…eu tenho estado muito ocupada estes dias. – Tentei mentir o melhor que consegui, não queria mesmo sair com ele.

- Ok fica para outra altura. – Mike sorriu e apressou-se para a sua próxima aula.

Caminhei vagarosamente para a minha próxima aula ao chegar lá sentei-me ao lado de Jéssica Stanley que falava com Ângela Weber e com Lauren Malory.

- Oh meu deus viram-no hoje estava maravilhoso…

- Eu reparei acho que nunca vou conseguir tirar os olhos dele… - Respondeu Lauren Malory a Jéssica, fiquei a pensar em quem estariam a falar.

- Pois ele e o Hale… são realmente bonitos… -Disse desta vez Ângela Weber timidamente.

- Bonitos? Eles são mais… são deuses… vão ver um dia destes um deles vai olhar para mim. – Dizia Jéssica com um olhar confiante e Lauren apressou-se a dizer.

- Só um, porque o outro vai olhar para mim…

Com aquela conversa suspirei, já sabia de quem estavam a falar. Jéssica olhou na minha direcção quando me ouviu.

- Ah Bella estas ai, então o que achas tu? Já que és nova aqui…

- Sim são muito bem parecidos. – Respondi-lhe indiferente elas olharam para mim pareciam admiradas com a minha resposta, fiquei satisfeita quando o professor entrou e começou a dar a matéria. 'Não posso pensar nele', 'Não posso criar fantasias quando sei que não podem ser realizadas', 'Existem tantas raparigas interessantes porque iria ele escolher-me…' fiquei perdida nos meus pensamentos e quando dei por mim já estavam todos arrumar e a sair da sala, apressei-me arrumar as minhas coisas e caminhei em direcção ao refeitório.

Quando lá cheguei, observei as várias mesas o refeitório estava cheio como no meu primeiro dia encaminhei-me para a grande fila para comprar alguma coisa para comer e quando ia nessa direcção tropecei no caminho e cai no chão e os meus livros espalharam-se á minha frente. Permaneci no chão alguns segundos até que quando levantei a cabeça para verificar se me tinham visto cair senti vários pares de olhos postos em mim incrédulos e logo de seguida começaram-se a rir-se, senti o meu rosto a ferver.

- Estás bem? – Olhei em direcção aquela voz e antes de responder já alguém estava a ajudar-me. – Bella? – Senti uma mão na minha cintura que me segurava, afastei-me um pouco e pude ver uns olhos verdes que me observavam preocupados.

- Sim… obrigado…eu estou bem. – Disse. Edward que descontraiu quando lhe respondi. – Oh não! – Ajoelhei-me e comecei apanhar as folhas e os livros que estavam espalhados no chão Edward segurou-me na mão e uma corrente eléctrica percorreu-me novamente o braço.

- Eu faço isso. – Edward começou apanhar as minhas coisas e depois levantou-se delicadamente já com tudo na sua mão. – Toma as tuas coisas.

Levantei-me desajeitadamente e Edward passou-me os meus cadernos.

**Edward**

Quando entrei no refeitório tentando livrar-me das várias raparigas que me acompanhavam ouvi várias gargalhadas e fiquei curioso, olhei na mesma direcção que todos olhavam e vi Bella no chão o seu rosto estava num vermelho vivo. As raparigas ao meu lado começaram-se a rir, ignorei-as e caminhei na direcção de Bella para a ajudar. Quando cheguei á sua beira peguei nela quando isso aconteceu os meus pensamentos ficaram perdidos e ainda mais quando a minha mão permaneceu na sua cintura.

Quando viu os seus livros no chão Bella ajoelhou-se e começou apanha-los. Apressei-me a segura a sua mão para a impedir quando toquei na sua mão quente e macia os meus pensamentos tornaram-se insuportáveis passaram varias imagens pela minha cabeça todas diferentes queria voltar a tocar em Bella, voltar a sentir a sua pele quente e macia.

Depois de ter apanhado os seus livros permaneci á sua frente para ver se ela estava mesmo bem.

- Eu estou bem Edward a serio.

- Muito bem, queres comer alguma coisa?

- Eu ia comprar…- Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa peguei num tabuleiro e comecei a enche-lo com diferentes alimentos.

- Anda…hoje sentas-te comigo, pode ser? – Perguntei-lhe com o maior sorriso que consegui ela olhou para mim incrédula a mesma expressou das outras pessoas mas acabou por aceitar.

Puxei-lhe a cadeira para ela se sentar e sentei-me a sua frente. – Tira o que quiseres. – Ofereci-lhe ela hesitou mas acabou por tirar uma fatia de pizza.

Fixei-a enquanto comia ela era sem duvida uma criatura maravilhosa, Bella tentava sem sucesso desviar o olhar, talvez a tivesse a perturbar e olhei para a mesa. Os mesmos pensamentos invadiram a minha cabeça. Tentei libertar-me deles mas sem sucesso.

--

Mais um capitulo...

Obgado Catarina Cullen espero k gostes deste novo cap.

Já a trabalhar no 3º

fikem bem


	4. Cap 3

****

Personagens pertencentes a escritora Stephenie Meyer…

Português de Portugal

**3.**

Bella

Quando cheguei a casa depois de outro dia de escola corri para o meu quarto e deitei-me na cama. Quando dei por mim estava a pensar no tempo que estive com Edward no almoço e na aula de biologia os olhares que ele me mandava incomodavam-me não duma maneira má mas duma maneira boa. O seu rosto não me saia da cabeça, Edward era diferente dos outros rapazes. Nessa noite sonhei com ele.

De manhã levantei-me e apressei-me a arranjar-me, quando cheguei á escola já estavam novamente as raparigas de volta do volvo. Não sai logo da pick up permaneci lá dentro presa nos meus pensamentos, 'aquelas raparigas todas e Edward…Edward e as raparigas' suspirei. Ouvi alguém a bater na minha janela, olhei para lá e vi nem mais nem menos a irmã de Edward apressei-me abrir a porta e a sair.

- Bom dia! Deves ser a Bella Swan não é? – Perguntou-me com um sorriso, fiquei pasmada a olhar para a rapariga que estava á minha frente e que por acaso sabia o meu nome. – Então? – Insistiu ela.

- Sim sou. – Ela sorriu e depois continuou.

- Eu estava a organizar uma pequena festa este fim-de-semana e então como o meu irmão bem está um pouco ocupado…-Olhou em direcção as raparigas que falavam com ele. -…eu vim perguntar-te se querias ir.

Olhei mais uma vez para ela e depois pensei um bocado.

- Eu não sei…

- Toma um convite tens ai o meu numero e o Edward decidiu escrever o dele para se tiveres mais á vontade para falar com ele e alguma duvida sobre o caminho para a minha casa… -Fiquei mais um vez pasmada mas desta vez a olhar para o convite que estava á minha frente, peguei nele e comecei a ver o mapa.

- Tudo bem eu depois digo alguma coisa. – Olhei para o seu rosto, ela estava com um grande sorriso.

- Muito bem fico á espera, adeus! – Começou a andar em direcção ao volvo dei mais uma vista de olhos no convite e atrás estava o número de Alice e em baixo reconheci a elegante caligrafia de Edward. Quando cheguei á minha aula sentei-me no mesmo lugar de sempre, comecei a pensar se devia ou não ir á festa na casa dos Cullen talvez não fosse muito mau.

Edward.

Tentei conversar o máximo possível com Bella ao almoço e depois em Biologia, a sua maneira de falar e as suas expressões encantaram-me. Na aula de espanhol não me consegui concentrar nem prestava atenção no que Emmett dizia, os meus pensamentos estavam em Bella.

- Edward…vamos? – Perguntou Alice enquanto discretamente eu olhava para Bella entrar na sua pick up.

- Sim – Entrei no meu Volvo e dirigi para minha casa.

- Sabes estava a pensar em fazer tipo uma festa lá em casa… - Dizia Alice a Emmett durante o caminho.

- Uma festa? Boa…quem estas a pensar convidar? Espero que haja miúdas giras. – Gargalhava Emmett.

- Estava a pensar convidar os Hale…- Parei o carro e comecei a andar para dentro de casa.

- Os Hale muito bem. Pode ser que seja desta que a Rose se apaixone por mim. – Disse Emmett esperançoso. – E eu sei muito bem que a minha queria irmã tem um fraco pelo Jasper não é verdade? -Alice fez cara de má mas depois suavizou a sua expressão.

- Pois, é verdade. – Disse Alice com um suspiro e Emmett gargalhou.

- Boa vai ficar tudo em família e tu Edward…? - Olhei para trás.

- Eu o quê?

- Não queres convidar ninguém em especial já que eu e a Alice vamos estar acompanhados tu podias…- Antes que ele continuasse eu respondi.

- Não estou a pensar ir a essa festa. – Disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Não! Nem penses que te vais fechar no quarto… - Disse Alice com autoridade.

- Sabes…podias convidar uma das tuas 'fãs'…

- Achas Emmett claro que não.

- Ah mas eu sei duma pessoa que o Edward gostaria de convidar. – Olhei para Alice furioso.

- Não te atrevas. – Disse por entre os dentes, ela sorriu e mostrou-me uma espécie de convite.

- Eu já fiz um convite especial para dar á Bella com a morada e tudo...

- Dá-me isso. – Tentei tirar-lhe o convite mas sem sucesso.

- Nem penses. Se quiseres até podes acrescentar aqui o teu numero se ela tivesse alguma duvida podia falar contigo…- Alice piscou-me o olhou e logo comecei a pensar 'Nem era má ideia se desse o meu numero á Bella, podia ser que ela me ligasse e tudo…', sorri para mim mas logo afastei esse pensamento e então suspirei.

- Tudo bem, eu escrevo o meu número e depois dou-te. – Alice deu-me o convite e eu comecei a andar para o meu quarto.

- Hey Edward! – Olhei novamente para Alice. - Nem penses em rasgar o convite…além disso se o fizeres não te esqueças que tenho mais 2 imprimidos e posso perfeitamente escrever o teu número por ti. – Ela sorriu e Emmett gargalhou. Suspirei e fui para o meu quarto e deitei-me na minha cama. 'Será que a devo convidar? Será que devo mesmo escrever o meu número no convite? '. Fixei o convite enquanto decidia o que ia fazer, os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém a bater á porta.

- Sim?

-Edward filho vamos jantar… -Olhei para a minha mãe e acenei com a cabeça desci as escadas e sentei-me no meu lugar e comecei a servi-me.

- Então Edward já te decidiste? -Perguntou Alice.

- Ainda não. – Murmurei

- Anda lá Ed nem é assim tão complicado. - Disse Emmett enquanto enfiava uma grande garfada de massa na boca.

- Eu amanha dou-te o convite. – Alice sorriu e começou a comer.

Quando voltei para o meu quarto comecei a escrever o meu nome e logo a seguir o meu número em baixo do número da Alice.

Fui tomar um banho e depois deitei-me na cama a ouvir musica e acabei por adormecer.

-Toma, aqui tens o convite. – Entreguei o convite a Alice e esta começou á procura do meu número e quando o encontrou sorriu.

- Queres ser tu a entregar o convite á Bella? – Perguntou-me Alice enquanto entravamos no carro.

- É melhor seres tu…depois falo com ela. -Respondi-lhe virando a cara para o lado. Liguei o carro e dirigi-me para a escola. Quando lá chegamos Alice apressou-se a sair do carro e a localizar Bella.

- Também acho que vais ficar um pouco ocupado…-Disse Alice dirigindo-se em direcção á pick up vermelha.

- Olá Edward tudo bem? – Quando fechei a porta e me virei para ver quem estava a falar vi um grupo de raparigas incluindo Jéssica Stanley que falava para mim, Ângela Weber e mais umas quantas.

-Hey…olá…-Disse. Simplesmente não estava para grandes conversas, Emmett apressou-se a ir ter com Rosalie Hale quando esta saiu do seu BMW. Jéssica continuou a tagarelar enquanto que eu fixava Bella e Alice a falarem.

- Então Edward…aceitas? – Perguntou-me Jéssica chamando-me á realidade.

- Desculpa…não te ouvi. – Ela suspirou e voltou a falar.

- Estava a pensar que um dia destes podíamos ir ao cinema, sabes para nos conhecermos melhor?

- Desculpa, mas nestes dias vou estar um pouco ocupado…- Ela acenou com a cabeça entretanto o sinal tocou.

-Não faz mal bem vamos para as aulas, adeus Edward.

- Já está… – Disse Alice quando chegou.

- E então ela vai? - Perguntei um pouco entusiasmado.

- Ela disse que não sabia…-Senti o meu sorriso a desvanecer e Alice apressou-se a dizer o resto. -…mas aposto que vai, ela ficou um pouco desamparada…acho que não estava á espera. Mas pensa assim, ao menos já tem o teu número. – Acenei com a cabeça e fui para a minha aula 'Espero que Alice tenha razão espero mesmo que ela vá, esta festa pode mudar muita coisa…' pensei para mim enquanto a aula decorria.

-

-

-

-

Outro cap.

fikem bem...


	5. Cap 4

Personagens pertencentes a escritora Stephenie Meyer…

Portugues de portugal

4.

Bella.

Quando as minhas aulas da parte da manhã terminaram fui para o refeitório e sentei-me numa mesa sozinha. Enquanto comia peguei num dos meus livros e comecei a rever a matéria porque apesar de ser boa aluna estava com dúvidas sobre a nova matéria que começamos a dar.

- Muito aplicada a menina. – Disse uma voz suave que reconheci, olhei para cima e vi os magníficos olhos verdes a olhar na minha direcção.

- Olá Edward. – Ele sorriu e depois olhou para a cadeira vazia á sua frente.

- Posso sentar-me?

- C..claro…desculpa. – Ele sentou-se e depois olhou curioso para o livro que estava á minha frente.

- Posso perguntar-te o que estás a fazer?

- Sim…estava a tentar perceber a nova matéria…estou com algumas dúvidas. – Disse olhando para o livro, quando olhei para Edward ele continuava a fixar o meu livro mas desta vez estava pensativo.

Edward.

- Olá Edward. – Ouvi enquanto caminhava para o refeitório, quando olhei para ver quem falava vi Jéssica e Laurent, '_Outra vez não…_' pensei para mim.

- Olá.

- Edward…nós temos algumas dificuldades a Inglês achas que nos podias ajudar? – Olhei para elas desconfiado.

- Tipo dar explicações?

- Sim, tipo isso. – Elas riram baixinho e eu pensei um pouco.

- Acho que conseguem arranjar alguém melhor…

- Não!! Edward tu és perfeito… quer dizer tu és inteligente…- Disse Laurent, comecei a andar para o refeitório.

- Eu agora não posso dar explicações a ninguém, vou estar ocupado. – Disse. Quando entrei no refeitório a primeira coisa que vi foi Bella sentada sozinha com um livro á sua frente. 'E se eu for ter com ela? Não! Vá lá Edward se gostas dela tens que falar com ela se não perdes a tua oportunidade…' suspirei e dirigi-me até a sua mesa.

- Muito aplicada a menina. – Ela olhou para cima e fiquei perdido no seu rosto.

- Olá Edward. – Sorri-lhe 'Será que ela me deixa sentar?' .

- Posso sentar-me?

- C..claro… desculpa. – Ela pareceu-me um pouco envergonhada e depois fixei o seu livro.

- Posso perguntar-te o que estás a fazer?

- Sim, estava a tentar perceber a nova matéria…estou com algumas dúvidas. – 'Duvidas? ', comecei a pensar numa maneira de ajuda-la e logo me veio a ideia das explicações 'Assim podia ficar mais tempo com ela quem sabe se…', olhei para ela e fui surpreendido por uns lindos olhos castanhos a fixar-me.

- Eu podia…ajudar-te? – Ela olhou para mim confusa.

- Como assim?

- Eu podia dar-te explicações… - Ela continuava a olhar para mim mas desta vez parecia distante. – Bella?

- Desculpa… explicações? Eu não sei…

- Sim Bella, eu posso ajudar-te até pode ser este sábado. – Lembrei-me da festa de Alice e era uma boa desculpa para estar com ela mais tempo.

- Este sábado? Mas este sábado é…

- A festa da Alice eu sei…mas não importa ao menos apareces. – Tentei convence-la.

- Tudo bem eu vou falar com Charlie e depois digo alguma coisa. – Mal ela disse aquilo sorri.

- Ah já sabes…se quiseres ligar-me tens o meu número. – Fiz o meu famoso sorriso torto e achei divertida a expressão de Bella.

Bella.

Tocou e Edward ainda me fixava com ar divertido 'Será que lhe devia ligar', 'Quer dizer estive a ver o mapa para sua casa e acho que vai ser um pouco complicado chegar lá de noite…'. Fiquei perdida nos meus pensamentos e Edward chamou-me á atenção.

- Bella…se não quiseres ligar tudo bem…-O seu ar passou de divertido para serio, abanei a cabeça.

- Não…eu certamente vou ter dificuldades em achar o caminho para tua casa…-Senti o sangue a subir á minha cara e ele sorriu, então levantou-se e ofereceu-me o braço.

- Vamos? Já tocou. – Mudei a minha expressão arrumei as minhas coisas e levantei-me Edward ainda tinha o braço na minha direcção. – Não tenhas vergonha…-Disse-me numa voz suave e encantadora, não consegui resistir e segurei-lhe o braço. Sem presa nós caminhamos juntos pelo corredor sentia os olhares na nossa direcção enquanto passávamos. Antes de entramos na sala senti Edward a inclinar-se na minha direcção e sussurrou-me ao ouvido. – Se quiseres posso ir buscar-te…-Senti o seu hálito quente na minha orelha e então fiquei petrificado.

- A menina Swan e o senhor Cullen vão ficar aí fora ou vão entrar? – Perguntou o professor Banner.

Edward puxou-me delicadamente para dentro da sala e depois continuou até ao nosso lugar. Sentei-me e comecei a tirar o caderno da mochila.

- Eu depois digo-te alguma coisa…-Disse-lhe olhando para baixo.

Na aula de educação física senti-me incomodada pelos olhares lançados por Jéssica e Mike, a aula como sempre correu-me mal mas já estava habituada a sair da aula com 1 ou 2 arranhões.

Fiquei admirada quando vi Edward Cullen encostado á parede, estava fantástico. Este parecia distraído mas quando sentiu a minha presença olhou para mim e sorriu. Olhei para os lados para confirmar se ele estava mesmo a olhar para mim e quando voltei a olhar novamente para ele vi-o a rolar os olhos.

- Posso perguntar-te o que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntei desinteressada ele sorriu, aquele sorriso torto que eu adorava formou-se nos seus lábios.

- Não tinha nada para fazer. Então vim esperar por ti para te acompanhar até á tua pick up.

- Sei o caminho até lá não preciso dum guia. – Murmurei ele ouviu-me e gargalhou.

- Além disso queria saber se já te decidis-te…sobre as explicações. – Mordi o lábio tinha pensado em aceitar mas ainda não tinha a certeza. – Vamos? – Perguntou-me. Começamos a caminhar em silêncio Edward olhava para mim constantemente e eu tentei ignorar. Quando chegamos, eu abri a porta e entrei Edward fez me o favor de a fechar e permaneceu do lado de fora da pick up. Fiz um esforço para abrir a janela.

- Obrigada por me teres acompanhado. – Disse-lhe, ele sorriu e depois suspirou.

- Bem Bella…até amanha.

- Até amanha Edward. – Ele sorriu e depois virou as costas, quando estava a fechar a janela ele virou-se novamente.

- Ah não te esqueças…vou ficar á espera que ligues. – Sorriu e piscou-me o olho. Apressei-me a fechar a janela e liguei a pick up.

Quando cheguei a casa fui fazer os deveres e depois fiz o jantar.

- Pai!

- Sim Bells.

- Estava a pensar se neste sábado deixavas-me ir a um sitio…-Ele olhou para mim tranquilo e pousou o garfo.

- Claro Bella a onde é que vais?

- Alice Cullen convidou-me para ir a sua casa este sábado á noite. – Charlie olhou-me desconfiado.

- De noite?

- Sim acho que ela queria organizar uma pequena festa e convidou-me. – Ele ficou admirado.

- Tu és amiga da Alice Cullen. – Suspirei.

- Eu… o irmão dela está na minha turma de biologia… e então eles convidaram-me.

- Qual deles? – Perguntou Charlie.

- Desculpa? Não percebi…

- Qual dos 2 rapazes?

- O mais novo o Edward Cullen…-Charlie pensou um bocado e levou mais uma garfada á boca depois de engolir respondeu.

- Acho que não há problema…podes ir. – Sorri e depois agradeci-lhe, arrumei rapidamente a cozinha e depois apressei-me a tomar banho. Quando cheguei ao quarto peguei no convite que Alice me tinha dado, peguei no telefone e comecei a decidir a quem ia telefonar, 'Alice…ou…Edward eis a questão…', 'Será que Edward ficava chateado se eu ligasse á irmã?', suspirei indecisa então marquei o numero de Edward no telemóvel. As minhas mãos estavam a tremer.

_-Sim! _- Não era a voz de Edward, era a voz de uma rapariga será que ele tinha namorada.

_-Aqui…sou a Bella Swan…_- Atrapalhei-me nas palavras por causa dos nervos e então ouvi um riso do outro lado.

-_Sim Bella, desculpa é Alice o Edward não ouviu o telemóvel…eu vou chama-lo…_

_-Não eu posso falar contigo…_-Mas antes que eu terminasse a frase.

_- EDWARD!! Ele já vem._

_- Tudo bem…acho eu…_-Esperei um pouco e ouvi Alice a falar com alguém e depois passou o telemóvel a outra pessoa.

_- Fala o Edward…desculpa Bella não ouvi tocar._ – A voz dele ao telemóvel era angelical, deitei-me na cama e respondi.

_- Não faz mal…eu tive a pensar e eu vou…e aceito as explicações._ – Ele suspirou parecia… aliviado?

_- Ainda bem…e precisas…não sei… que te vá buscar?_ – Pensei um bocado 'Não me importava que ele viesse…' – _Eu vou buscar-te._

- _Mas eu nã… _

- _Não interessa Bella eu vou buscar-te e ponto final._ – Disse com autoridade, eu suspirei.

- _Tudo bem…_

Passamos alguns minutos a falar Edward puxava sempre conversa e eu nunca podia desligar. Os outros 2 dias foram fantásticos Edward tentava sempre aproximar-se de mim quando tinha oportunidade e começava a falar comigo sobre vários temas, na noite de sexta-feira fui dormir cedo para aguentar a 'festa'.

--

--

Mais um cap.

Espero k tejam a gostar... não liguem aos erros... eu escrevo depressa e então já se sabe o que acontece XD

Fikem bem


	6. Cap 5

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

5.

Edward.

Fiquei mais entusiasmado quando Bella aceitou vir no sábado. Ficamos a falar ao telemóvel por um bom bocado sempre que eu falava imaginava qual seria a sua expressão naquele momento, por mim ficava assim a noite toda por essa razão é que puxava sempre conversa.

Passaram 2 dias. Alice e Emmett sentiram a minha mudança estava mais alegre e entusiasmado com a suposta festa de Alice.

Eram 21h da noite tinha acabado de jantar e fui para o meu quarto, preparei-me para ir tomar banho. Fiquei vários minutos no chuveiro, sentia a água quente no meu corpo e tentava imaginar como iria ser o dia de amanhã ou melhor a noite já que Bella vinha á noite. Quando sai da casa de banho já pronto para me deitar o meu telemóvel tocou, olhei para o número era a pessoa para quem ia ligar apressei-me atender.

_- Boa noite Bella._

_- Olá Edward…eu queria saber…a que horas me vens buscar?_ - Pensei um bocado.

_- Se tiver bem para ti… 20h30…21h, pode ser?_ – Ela não disse nada talvez estivesse a pensar, consiga ouvir a respiração dela estava calma.

_- Sim…pode ser._ - Sorri para mim queria ficar o máximo de tempo com ela.

_- Tens mais alguma pergunta?_

_- Acho que não…_

_- Ah é verdade não te preocupes não vamos ficar sempre a estudar…eu ainda queria que aproveitasses um bocado da festa._

_- Tudo bem para mim…_- Sorri. Ficamos mais algum tempo a falar ao telemóvel ela parecia mais a vontade talvez porque eu não podia ver a sua reacção, adorava ouvi-la rir mesmo por telemóvel era maravilhoso e natural. Deixei-a ir dormir depois de alguns minutos de conversa, esta parecia cansada e certamente queria estar pronta para amanhã.

Acordei já passava das 10h30, quando desci vi Alice e Emmett a tomar o pequeno-almoço e a falarem sobre a suposta festa que iriam organizar.

- Edward? A Bella também vai participar certo?

- Claro, eu não ia deixar que ela ficasse a noite toda a estudar.

Passeia a tarde a ajudar os meus irmãos com os preparativos, quando olhei para o relógio já passava das 18h30.

- Bolas…tenho que me apressar.

- O que vais fazer Edward ainda é cedo. – Disse-me Alice.

- Tenho que me ir arranjar, jantar, dar mais uma arrumadela ao quarto e finalmente ir busca-la. – Alice olhou-me de boca aberta.

- Edward ainda a bocado acabas-te de limpar o teu quarto.

- Eu sei…mas eu quero ver se fica tudo perfeito. – Emmett gargalhou e Alie sorriu. Corri para o meu quarto e conferi mais uma vez se estava tudo no lugar, depois desci para jantar. Esme e Carlisle tinham ido viajar em trabalho pelo que tínhamos a casa só para nós. Apressei-me a tomar banho e a escolher a roupa, com Alice como irmã roupa é que não me falta ás vezes torna-se difícil escolher o que vestir, optei por uma camisola de manga comprida branca, umas calças escuras e uns ténis brancos.

Apressei-me a ir para a garagem e a entrar no meu Volvo, o caminho para a casa da Bella não era difícil quando lá cheguei vi varias luzes acesas o pai dela devia estar em casa peguei no meu telemóvel e mandei-lhe uma mensagem. '_Estou cá fora á tua espera…Edward_'.

Bella.

Passei a tarde a arrumar a casa, nunca mais chegava a hora de Edward me vir buscar. Depois do jantar apressei-me a ir tomar banho e a escolher a roupa que ia levar depois de estar vestida arrumei os livros que ia utilizar na pasta. Sequei e penteei o cabelo ouvi o meu telemóvel a tocar e fui ver a mensagem que tinha recebi. 'Estou cá fora á tua espera…Edward', li a mensagem encaminhei-me ate a janela e vi um carro parado á frente da minha casa. Peguei na mochila e desci as escadas.

- Pai! Já vou! – Charlie estava no sofá a ver um jogo de basebol

- Claro Bella. Não chegues muito tarde…e se acontecer alguma coisa avisa…

- Claro pai…não te preocupes.

Sai da casa e encaminhei-me lentamente para o carro, Edward apressou-se a sair e a vir ter comigo estava lindo como sempre a camisola que ele trazia vestida ficava-lhe lindamente.

- Boa noite Bella – Disse Edward quando chegou a minha beira inclinou-se e deu-me um beijo na testa, arrepiei-me quando senti os seus lábios quentes em contacto com a minha pele e perdi o raciocínio.

- O..Olá Edward – Gaguejei e ele sorriu. Caminhamos para o carro e este abriu-me a porta, ainda sentia os seus lábios na minha testa. Ele dirigiu até sua casa, eu mal consegui ver a estrada e ele não tinha problemas com isso. Saí quando ele estacionou o carro na garagem este pegou na minha mochila tentei tira-la no entanto ele foi mais teimoso e levou-a.

- Olá Bella!

- Boa noite Alice… -Disse cumprimentando a irmã de Edward em seguida veio o irmão mais velho.

- Olá acho que ainda não fomos apresentados…sou o Emmett – Ele sorriu e eu retribui-lhe o sorriso.

- Bella prazer.

- Edward daqui alguns minutos os Hale chegam para onde vocês vão?

- Nós vamos estar no meu quarto, para a Bella se concentrar melhor. – Respondeu Edward, 'Para o quarto dele?', 'Concentrar-me? Claro…como se eu me conseguisse concentrar com ele ao meu lado…' pensei para mim. – Vamos Bella?

Edward começou a andar e eu segui-o, subi-mos as escadas.

- Aqui é o meu quarto. – Abriu a porta e quando eu entrei fiquei espantada era um quarto muito arrumado e organizado. Olhei para a sua grande colecção de Cd's.

- UAU! – Exclamei, Edward gargalhou e eu endireitei-me. Ele pousou a minha mochila na sua cama.

- Vamos começar? – Acenei com a cabeça e encaminhei-me para a sua grande cama sentando-me ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira, Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. Retirei os meus livros da pasta, ele perguntou-me onde estavam as dúvidas e eu respondi-lhe. Edward deu uma olhada no exercício e depois começou a explicar-me a sua voz era doce tentava-me concentrar mas não conseguia ter Edward ao meu lado era desconcertante. Ele escreveu-me um novo exercício e eu comecei a faze-lo, Edward olhava para mim enquanto eu me tentava concentrar no exercício.

- Já fiz…- Pousei o lápis quando acabei.

- Ora deixa ver. – Ele aproximou-se mais de mim automaticamente parei de respirar o meu coração batia 1000 á hora ele continuava a olhar para o exercício e os meus olhos não saiam do seu rosto.

– Muito bem Bella, acho que já percebes-te.

- Com…como já percebi se esse exercício é o primeiro que faço desde que estou aqui. – Tentei responder com uma voz clara mas apenas sussurrei ele ainda estava inclinado a olhar para o livro o seu rosto á minha frente '_o que aconteceria se ele o virasse na minha direcção?_'.

Edward.

Bella fez o exercício em 10 minutos um exercício mais difícil do que aqueles que ela tinha no caderno, talvez a minha explicação a tivesse ajudado. Sem pensar inclinei-me para corrigir o exercício, notei a mudança súbita de Bella deixou de respirar e ficou um pouco tensa. Olhei para o livro o exercício estava certo sem nenhum erro fiquei impressionado, olhei pelo canto do olho e vi que o meu rosto estava a alguns centímetros dela.

- Muito bem Bella, acho que já percebes-te.

- Com…como já percebi se esse exercício é o primeiro que faço desde que estou aqui. – Não sei porque razão ela sussurrou a frase, consegui sentir o seu sopro quente no meu rosto enquanto ela falava. Não queria voltar ao meu lugar queria virar a cara e encara-la mas se eu fizesse isso talvez não aguentasse, queria sentir os seus lábios nos meus, os seus lábios quentes em contacto com os meus 'Um beijo…não seria pouco nobre da minha parte…', 'Talvez ela também o quisesse talvez…', abanei a cabeça para livrar-me daqueles pensamentos.

- Edward? – Ela sussurrou o meu nome, isso ainda fez piorar a situação. – Estás Bem? – Ela aproximou-se e pousou a mão dela em cima da minha, um arrepio percorreu-me o corpo, sem pensar peguei na mão dela e virei a cara para a encarar o seu rosto estava vermelho e ela fixava-me. Ajeitei-me e passei a outra mão pelo seu rosto segurando-lhe o queixo o desejo de a beijar tomou conta de mim, ela passou a mão dela pelo meu rosto e quando senti o seu toque fechei os olhos, aproximei-me e quando os nossos lábios estavam quase a tocar…

- EDWARD!! – Bella deu um salto e eu afastei-me rapidamente dela, fiquei desanimado por Alice ter interrompido o momento.

- Diz Alice – Respondi-lhe sem tirar os olhos do rosto envergonhado de Bella.

- Acho que está na hora de descerem vamos ver um filme, querem vir? – Perguntou Alice enquanto entrava no meu quarto.

- Claro Alice, nós já descemos. – Ela sorriu.

- Edward acho que devias abrir a janela…Bella deve estar com muito calor. – Olhei para Bella que olhava para o livro o seu rosto estava tão vermelho que nem consegui comparar a nada parecido.

- Pois eu ia fazer isso agora. – Levantei-me e ouvi a porta a fechar. Bella não dizia nada então aproximei-me dela. – Bella? – Ela não me encarou eu suspirei e levantei-me. – Desculpa… - Sussurrei, 'Será que ela não queria?', 'Será que ela ficou chateada?'. Senti uma mão no meu ombro e virei-me.

- Desculpa…de quê? – Olhei para ela.

- A culpa foi minha, eu quase que te beijei e… - Ela interrompeu-me.

- Eu não estou chateada. – Disse e um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto.

- Tens a certeza?

- Sim… acho que…é melhor descer-mos. – Ela segurou a minha mão e puxou-me. Sorri e deixem-me levar por ela.

Quando chegamos á sala já todos estavam á nossa espera, Bella continuava a segurar a minha mão.

- Mesmo a tempo. – Disse-nos Emmett.

- Bella esta é a Rosalie Hale e o Jasper Hale. – Eles sorriram para Bella e ela cumprimentou-os. Já estamos todos sentados, deitei-me no sofá e puxei-a para a minha beira ela encostou-se a mim e eu abracei-a. Emmett pôs o filme e foi para a beira de Rose.

-

-

Desculpem a demora mas com a escola fica um pouco dificil escrever... este capitulo era para ser maior mas como tive alguns pedidos para apressar o cap. 5 achei melhor publicar o que já tinha escrito bem o resto fica para o cap. 6

Inda bem que tão a gostar obrgada pelas reviews e espero que continuem a acompanhar esta fic e que gostem deste novo capitulo.

Bjs fikem bem


	7. Cap 6

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

6

Bella.

É verdade que fiquei um pouco embaraçada quando Alice interrompeu o beijo, no entanto depois de ver a cara de Edward mudei de ideias.

Íamos ver uma comédia '**she's the man'**, Jasper e Emmett reclamavam, pois queriam pôr '**The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor**', no entanto Alice trocou-lhes as voltas e mudou o filme.

Edward e eu estávamos calados enquanto os outros ainda discutiam sobre a mudança de filme, talvez Edward estivesse a pensar no beijo como eu...ao menos era nisso que eu tentava acreditar.

A sala ficou escura e o filme começou conseguia ouvir a respiração calma de Edward já que eu estava encostada ao seu peito. Não me consegui concentrar no filme só pensava em Edward. Subitamente senti alguma coisa no meu cabelo e depois ele abraçou-me mais forte e passou suavemente a mão no meu rosto fechei os olhos e concentrei-me no seu toque queria olhar para cima mas não o fiz. Edward passou o resto do filme a brincar com o meu cabelo não consegui perceber muito do filme, no entanto Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper riam as gargalhadas.

- Bella, queres voltar para lá para cima ou ficar aqui? – Sussurrou-me Edward quando o filme tinha terminado.

- Eu não sei...tanto faz…mas gostava de fazer mais exercícios…-Respondi-lhe. Claro grande desculpa para estar novamente a sós com ele, este sorriu.

Comemos alguma coisa e permanecemos na sala Jasper jogava '**Need For Speed: Undercover'** contra Emmett enquanto que Alice e Rose assistiam. Depois puseram musica e começaram a dançar Edward convidou-me no entanto eu recusei mas acabei por ser arrastada por ele. Ele pousou as suas mãos na minha cintura e depois puxou-me para mais perto olhei-o nos olhos e ele sorriu então começamos a balançar, quando começamos a dançar eu tentava olhar para os pés para ver se não o pisava e Edward gargalhava. Depois da dança decidiram fazer Karaoke, mas nesse momento eu e Edward voltamos para o seu quarto.

- Muito bem Bella. Queres fazer mais um ou dois exercícios? – Perguntou-me Edward, sentia-me cansada olhei para o relógio e era 1h00 da manha.

- Claro…-Queria ficar mais tempo com ele por isso aceitei. Edward marcou-me mais 2 exercícios olhei para eles e comecei a raciocinar. Comecei a fazer os exercícios ou eram muito fáceis ou a explicação de Edward tinha-me ajudado.

Edward.

Observei Bella enquanto esta resolvia os exercícios sem dificuldades, fiquei feliz por a ter ajudado a compreender a matéria.

- Pronto Edward já acabei…

Comecei a corrigir os 2 exercícios que ela tinha acabado de fazer.

- Muito bem Bella está tudo correcto...nem um único erro. – Ela sorriu e eu tentei memorizar aquela visão, depois voltei á realidade.- Vamos parar um bocado acho que já compreendes-te melhor…acho que já não tens duvidas.

- Não tenho…já não tenho dúvidas sobre os exercícios. - _'Quem me dera que aquele'Não tenho duvidas' fosse para outra situação',_ suspirei de frustação.

- Mas se quiseres podemos combinar outro dia. – Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Levantei-me e inserir um CD na aparelhagem uma música calma então voltei para o lado dela e deitei-me. Olhei para ela, esta estava sentada na cama e fixava-me pensativa.

- Podes-te por mais a vontade...se quiseres? – Ela pensou um bocado, arrumou os livros e deitou-se ao meu lado estávamos os 2 calados e eu quis quebrar o silêncio.

- Tive a pensa…-Olhei para o lado e vi Bella de olhos fechados '_Será que adormeceu?_' passei a mão suavemente pelo seu rosto, ouvia a sua respiração regular e calma. Levantei-me e corri para a sala.

- Alice?

- Sim Edward diz. – Emmett falava alegremente com Rose enquanto que Jasper esperava por Alice.

- Bella adormeceu…e agora?

- Agora deixas ela dormir…

- Mas certamente o pai dela está em casa á sua espera…-Alice pensou um bocado e depois sorriu.

- Eu vou telefonar para sua casa.

- TU JÀ VISTE QUE HORAS SÃO? – Gritei-lhe, _'ela queria o quê acordar o pai dela?'_.- Mais algum a ideia génio? – Ela pensou mais um bocado.

- Então…olha deixa-a dormir e amanhã logo se vê...eu de manhã falo com o seu pai e está resolvido…- Olhei para ela desconfiado. – Vá lá Edward confia em mim.

- Tudo bem…só não quero que a Bella tenha problemas…

- Não te preocupes ela não vai ter problemas, volta para o teu quarto.

Subi as escadas sem pressa e quando cheguei ao meu quarto Bella ainda dormia profundamente. Caminhei até ela, ajoelhei-me e observei-a _'Um anjo na minha cama..._', _'A rapariga dos meus sonhos tão perto de mim...'_ sorri. Levantei-me e fui buscar um cobertor, quando o tirei voltei para junto dela e delicadamente cobri-a. Fiquei a observa-la junto a cama alguns minutos. Afastei-lhe o cabelo com cuidado para a observar melhor, acariciei-lhe o rosto delicadamente e passei o dedo levemente sobre os seus lábios '_Tão suaves…_'.

Decidi ir dormir '_Não, eu não posso deitar-me na cama, o que ela acharia de mim? Então onde…_', encaminhei-me para o sofá e deitei-me lá.

Adormeci logo que me senti confortável estava um pouco cansado, no entanto acordei com a voz de Bella.

- Edward… -Suspirou. Olhei na direcção da cama mas ela continuava deitada. Andei até ela mais uma vez e ajoelhei-me á sua beira. – Não! Desculpa? Tu és tudo para mim… - Fiquei de boca aberta, ela continuava a dormir '_Ela estará a sonhar com o quê?Comigo?_', fiquei alguns minutos no mesmo sitio a tentar compreender aquelas palavras e a tentar perceber o que poderia ser o seu sonho, suspirei de frustração por não ter chegado a nenhuma conclusão no entanto fiquei contente por ela sonhar comigo e pensar em mim. Levantei-me, dei-lhe um leve beijo na testa e voltei para o sofá.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Acordei com a voz de desespero de Bella. Quando olhei para o lado ela estava sentada na cama e com uma expressão de pânico, logo que a vi levantei-me apressadamente e fui para o seu lado.

- O que foi…ta tudo bem?

- Não…e agora...e-eu adormeci aqui…Charlie vai-me matar não lhe disse nada... – Aproximei-me dela e acariciei-lhe a face.

- Tem calma Bella, acho que Alice já falou com o teu pai…calma...também não tem mal nenhum. – Ela acenou com a cabeça. – Anda vamos descer.

Descemos. Alice e Emmett já estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom dia Bella, dormis-te bem?

- Sim…já falas-te com o meu pai?

- Sim já, não te preocupes está tudo resolvido. Coisas destas acontecem. – Alice sorriu e Bella relaxou.

- Vamos comer, eu depois levo-te a casa. – Disse-lhe.

- Tudo bem… - Respondeu-me com um sorriso.

Comecei a preparar o pequeno-almoço para nós, Bella comeu tranquilamente e sorria para mim, gostava que aquela noite nunca terminasse…queria que ela fosse minha…e ia ser só tinha que ter paciência.

-

-

-

Oi!! Espero que tenham gostado deste novo cap.

O beijo estava para breve não se preocupem só estava a pensar fazer de outra forma.

Espero também que continuem a acompanhar esta fic e inda bem que tão a gostar obg pelo o apoio… novo cap em breve

Bjs fikem bem


	8. Cap 7

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**7.**

**Bella.**

Depois do pequeno-almoço fiquei na sala á espera de Edward. Este tinha-se ido arranjar Alice fez-me companhia. Eu estava distraída nos meus pensamento enquanto que Alice me observava.

- Tu não falas muito pois não? – Olhei para ela quando voltei á realidade.

- Desculpa estava…

- O que estiveram a fazer ontem? - Olhei para ela desconfiada '_Será que ela notou alguma coisa… o que se ia passar se ela não tivesse entrado…_', corei ao pensar nisso e virei a cara. – Disse alguma coisa que te incomodou?

- Não…Edward esteve ajudar-me com uns exercícios…

- Pois. Edward é um excelente aluno e um óptimo explicador. – Ao disser as ultimas palavras piscou-me o olho e eu virei novamente a cara.

- Pois…-Murmurei. Alice continuava a observar-me alegremente então Edward apareceu.

- Vamos?

- Sim. Até a próxima Alice…- Ela sorriu.

- Adeus Bella.

Saímos e fomos directos á garagem. Como sempre Edward abriu-me a porta e eu sentei-me confortavelmente no volvo.

Durante a viagem não falamos.

- Chegamos… -Olhei para Edward e este estava pensativo.

- Obrigado…por me trazeres…

- Era o mínimo que podia ter feito. – Sorriu.

- Até amanhã. – Disse. Quando ia abrir a porta Edward agarrou-me o braço, automaticamente parei.

- Até amanhã. – Sussurrou. Inclinou-se e beijou-me a face.

Apressei-me a sair do carro quando me consegui mexer. Voltei a olhar para Edward que sorria, depois caminhei em direcção á minha casa.

Quando abri a porta estava á espera de ver Charlie, no entanto não estava lá suspirei e fui para o meu quarto, tirei do armário uma camisola e umas calças ainda estava com a mesma roupa de ontem entrei na casa de banho e tomei um duche. Quando terminei voltei para o quarto e vesti-me, em seguida deitei-me na cama. Pensamentos invadiram a minha mente todos eles com o lindo rosto de Edward.

Ouvi o meu telemóvel tocar, olhei para o visor '_Mãe_', apressei-me a atender.

_- Sim…_

_- Bella querida, então está tudo bem contigo?_

_- Sim…comigo está tudo bem…_- Sorri, '_Como não poderia estar depois de ontem?_'_-…e contigo?_

_- Aqui também está tudo bem…Bella estive a pensar e se viesses cá a Phoenix…_ -Parei de respirar.

_- Fazer o quê?_

_- Falei com Phil e se viesses cá fazer-nos uma visita vinhas na quinta-feira e depois voltavas no domingo…_

_- Quinta? E a escola? _

_- Bella és uma óptima aluna além disso Phil faz anos nesse dia._

_- Eu não sei…_ -Disse desanimada. '_Ficar esses dias todos sem ver Edward…_'

_- Já falei ontem com o Charlie e ele concordou…agora só faltas tu disseres o que achas…_

_- Eu vou pensar depois digo-te alguma coisa._

_- Tudo bem, então vou esperar um telefonema teu…fica bem Bella e tem cuidado contigo._

_- Não te preocupes…adoro-te._ – Desliguei o telefone e suspirei de frustração.

**Edward.**

Voltei para casa depois de ter levado Bella, durante o caminho todo vinha a pensar numa surpresa que poderia fazer-lhe.

Quando cheguei a casa fui a correr para o quarto, peguei numa folha e comecei a escrever algumas coisas que lhe poderia fazer.

- Não… -Murmurei, riscando aquilo que não queria. – Piquenique…não…

- Edward. Posso? – Perguntava Alice atrás da porta.

- Entra. – Ela aproximou-se de mim e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- O que estás a fazer?

- Estou a tentar pensar em alguma surpresa que possa fazer…para a Bella.

- Queres que te ajude?

- Se não te importares…-Olhei para a minha irmã esta olhava para a lista muito concentrada e depois com o dedo apontou.

- Gosto desta. – Quando olhei para onde ela tinha apontado pensei um pouco.

- Hum… também gosto…

- Sabes de algum sítio romântico e calmo? – Pensei um pouco na pergunta de Alice e depois sorri.

- Sei o sitio perfeito… -Alice olhou para mim curiosa. - …a clareira. – Sussurrei, Alice sorriu.

- Eu posso ajudar-te. – Acenei com a cabeça e passei-lhe uma folha, esta começou a escrever nela.

-

-

-

**Oi!! Um novo cap… mais pequeno**

**Inda bem que continuam a ler a fic…pois a Bella adormeceu acontece XD**

**Cap. 8 para breve vamos lá ver como vão korrer as koisas…espero k gostem**

**Bjs fikem bem**


	9. Cap 8

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**8.**

**Edward**

Observei Alice enquanto esta fazia os planos para a surpresa de Bella.

No dia seguinte como sempre levei os meus irmãos á escola.

- Edward. Sabes o que tens a fazer? – Perguntou-me Alice enquanto saíamos do carro.

- Sim Alice não te preocupes…-Observei o parque de estacionamento todo e não encontrei Bella. - …mas ela ainda não chegou. – Disse enquanto a procurava atentamente, Alice também tentou encontra-la. Quando olhei para ela esta sorria.

- Eu vou ter com Jasper. – Disse entusiasmada.

- Obrigada pela ajuda. – Suspirei frustrado.

- Oh Edward já sabes o que tens que fazer…não é assim tão difícil eu trato dos outros pormenores.

- Sim…claro, claro. - Murmurei e caminhei em direcção ao meu pavilhão.

Quando entrei na sala sentei-me no mesmo lugar de sempre só ia ter a mesma aula com Bella de tarde por isso decidi pensar como iria falar com ela.

- Prestem atenção…-Olhei para o professor que estava de pé. - …temos uma nova aluna aqui na escola ela veio do Alaska por isso ela não conhece ninguém…- Toda a turma estava de olhos postos na porta o professor caminhou até lá porta -…podes entrar. – Mal a rapariga entrou ouvi assobios e comentários dos rapazes que estavam a trás de mim. Olhei para a figura que agora estava á frente da secretário do professor, ela era elegante tinha cabelos loiros avermelhados e uns olhos azuis-claros. – Esta é a Tanya como já referi veio do Alaska. – A rapariga não tirava os olhos de mim pelo que fiquei desconfortável e voltei a olhar para baixo.

- Onde me posso sentar? – Perguntou delicadamente ao professor.

- Ao lado de Edward. – Levantei a cabeça e vi-o a apontar para a cadeira ao meu lado, a rapariga sorriu e caminhou até á minha mesa.

- Olá – Disse ela enquanto se sentava.

- Olá…

- Tu és o Edward Cullen não és?

- Porque achas isso?

– O nome Edward não é muito utilizado e calculei que fosses da família Cullen…

- Sou…

- Então acho que vamos passar muito tempo juntos. – Ela sorriu e eu olhei-a admirado.

- Como assim?

- Eu vou passar uns dias em tua casa. Carlisle é amigo da minha família a anos então convidou-me para ficar em vossa casa.

- Estou a ver. – Respondi-lhe desinteressado.

- Podias-me mostrar a escola o que achas?

- Não posso eu falo com a minha irmã e ela acompanha-te. – Tinha que falar com Bella e o mais importante de tudo…o que ela pensaria se me visse com a rapariga nova?

- Tudo bem. – Murmurou.

A aula decorreu normalmente a rapariga nunca mais falou comigo, no entanto sabia que esta ainda não tinha tirado os olhos de mim. A campainha tocou mandei uma mensagem á minha irmã para esta fazer companhia a Tanya e apressei-me a sair da aula e a encontrar Bella.

**Bella.**

As aulas correram normalmente. Não tinha visto Edward e ainda andava em dúvida sobre se aceitava ou não o convite de Renée, caminhava pelo corredor perdida nos meus pensamentos então senti alguém a segurar-me delicadamente o meu braço. Olhei para cima e vi o rosto que me perseguia na minha mente.

- Bella?

- Olá Edward…eu só…estava distraída desculpa…-Ele sorriu e depois aproximou-se de mim abraçando-me no meio do corredor. Impulsivamente retribui-lhe o abraço e encostei a minha cabeça ao seu peito, era uma sensação maravilhosa…magica e conseguia sentir o seu doce cheiro.

- Gostei deste momento. - Olhei para cima os seus olhos eram sinceros e carinhosos o sorriso que eu tanto adorava formou-se nos seus lábios e então afastei-me.

- Pois… - Disse envergonhada, quando virei a cara vi os rostos espantados de Jéssica e Lauren encostadas a parede.

- Eu queria perguntar-te se estarias livre quarta-feira…ou melhor depois de amanhã.

- Quarta? Porquê…-Perguntei-lhe confusa.

- Eu tive uma ideia…queria mostrar-te um sitio muito especial…-Pensei um bocado, '_Não seria mau passar algum tempo com Edward antes de me ir embora…_'.

- Eu não tenho a certeza mas amanhã digo-te… - Ele sorriu.

- Almoças comigo? – Perguntou esperançosamente eu sorri-lhe e acenei com a cabeça. – Então vemo-nos daqui a bocado. – Aproximou-se e beijou a testa eu fechei os olhos para sentir melhor o seu beijo então ele afastou-se. Fui para a minha sala e quando lá cheguei fui abordada por Jéssica, Lauren e Ângela estava atrás delas.

- Então tu andas a fazer olhinhos ao Edward Cullen? – Perguntou-me Jéssica.

- Eu não…

- Andas atirar-te ao meu futuro namorado? – Interrompeu-me Lauren com os olhos cheios de raiva eu arrepiei-me mas ganhei coragem e respondi-lhe.

- Nós somos só amigos além disso…o que te interessa isso tu nem és amiga chegada dele muito menos namorada… -Enfrentei-lhe Ângela olhou para mim de boca aberta e Lauren afastou-se furiosa. A professora entrou na sala e começou a dar a aula encostei-me na cadeira e suspirei aliviada.

Quando a aula terminou apressei-me a sair da sala e vi Edward encostado á parede, este estava á minha espera.

- Então como correu a aula?

- Começou mal…no entanto melhorou quando a professora entrou na sala. – Disse disfarçando. Edward fixava-me curioso e já sabia o que ele iria perguntar a seguir.

- Começou mal? Porquê?

- Nada demais…-Murmurei. Sabia que ele não ia desistir facilmente.

- Bella…podes confiar em mim.

- Eu sei Edward…não tem nada haver com isso. – Ele parou e eu também.

- Diz-me. – Sussurrou parecia mais que ele estava…a implorar…

- Jéssica e Lauren estavam a observar-nos no corredor…e depois na sala vieram falar comigo…

- Falar contigo? Sobre o quê?

- Edward…tu sabes muito bem que elas estão interessadas em ti…e eu levei com elas…

- Ah, já percebi. Tu não tens que passar por isto eu vou falar com elas. – A sua expressão estava séria.

- Não te preocupes comigo…

- Não! Eu vou resolver as coisas. Vamos? – Edward começou a caminhar para o refeitório. Depois de termos ido buscar o nosso almoço sentamo-nos numa mesa sozinhos os olhares estavam postos em nós e outros na mesa dos Cullen. Comecei a comer e Edward observava-me sorridente.

Observei o refeitório e vi uma figura nova na mesa onde estavam os irmãos de Edward. Era uma rapariga, observei-a de alto a baixo ela não parava de olhar para a minha mesa ou melhor para Edward então suspirei.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou-me Edward inclinado na minha direcção quando olhei para ele o seu rosto estava a poucos centímetros do meu.

- A-A…q-quem…quem é aquela rapariga…que está na mesa dos teus irmãos? – Ele olhou na direcção da loira.

- É uma nova aluna, veio do Alaska e chamasse Tanya…-Fiquei impressionada '_Porque razão ele sabia tanto sobre ela?_', ele pareceu ler a minha mente. – Ela foi apresentada numa das minhas aulas, além disso a família dela é amiga do meu pai por essa razão ela vai ficar os dias em minha casa. – Ele não pareceu concordar muito com a ideia e eu fiquei com medo…com medo de o perder, apesar de ele não ser meu.

**Edward.**

Fiquei preocupado quando Bella me contou o que se tinha passado na aula dela.

Depois do almoço fomos juntos para a aula de biologia e sentamo-nos nos nossos lugares quando olhei para a porta vi Tanya a entrar. Logo que me viu dirigiu-se na minha direcção.

- Edward de novo? Fico feliz por termos outra aula juntos. – Ela sorriu, eu forcei um sorriso e Bella ao meu lado observava-a.

- Pois…

- Olá, eu sou a Tanya – Apresentou-se a Bella. Bella clareou a voz e respondeu-lhe.

- P-prazer…Bella. – Tanya sorriu-lhe e depois voltou a olhar para mim.

- Até logo Edward. – Acenei a cabeça, Tanya virou-se e sentou-se num lugar longe de nós.

Bella não falou durante a aula toda e eu observei o seu comportamento

-

-

-

**Oi!! Cap. 8**

**Pois Edward vai fazer uma surpresa a Bella, no entanto agora entra outra personagem na historia o que será que vai acontecer…**

**Espero k acompanhem a fic e ainda bem que todas estão adorar obrigada pelo apoio.**

**Bjs fikem bem**


	10. Cap 9

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

9.

Edward

Durante toda a aula observava Bella. Esta parecia distante, olhei para o outro lado da sala e vi Tanya a olhar para mim quando notou que eu olhava para ela sorriu.

Tocou e Bella arrumou as suas coisas no entanto com a pressa deixou cair algumas folhas e eu apressei-me apanha-las.

- Obrigada. – Entreguei-lhe as folhas e sorri-lhe.

- Sempre as ordens.

Caminhei ao seu lado até á sua Pick up.

- Vou ficar á espera da tua resposta, espero que consigas ir…

- Eu depois digo-te alguma coisa. – Eu sorri-lhe e então ouvi alguém a chamar-me olhei para o lado e vi Alice e Tanya á minha espera encostadas ao Volvo.

- Tenho que ir. Até amanhã. – Acariciei-lhe a face e comecei a caminhar em direcção ao Volvo.

- Anda Edward…temos que ir – Apressou-me Alice.

- Ainda falta o Emmett. Além disso para quê esta pressa toda?

- Nós combinamos ir hoje ás compras e Emmett foi com Rose.

- Estou a ver…espero que não te esqueças do combinado.

- Achas mesmo Edward claro que não.

- Do que estão a falar? Posso saber? – Perguntou Tanya curiosa.

- Nada demais só uma surpresa. – Murmurei.

- NADA DEMAIS!? Edward vai fazer uma surpresa a Bella. – Disse Alice entusiasmada, vi que Tanya tinha ficado um pouco desanimada.

- Bella? A rapariga da aula de biologia?

- Essa mesma.

- Vamos embora Edward, vamos…

Entramos no volvo e eu dirigi para nossa casa, quando lá chegamos apressei-me a entrar em casa, fui para o meu quarto e deitei-me na cama.

- Edward? Queres vir connosco?

- Claro…que não…não estou com muita paciência para isso. – A verdade era que não queria ir com elas, a maneira como Tanya me olhava…não gostava, ao menos se Bella fosse…

- Tudo bem… Edward…Tanya parece interessada em ti… - Olhei para ela incrédulo.

- Como assim.

- Desde que estive com ela…ela está constantemente a fazer-me perguntas sobre ti.

- Só hoje é que me conheceu…

- Pois também achei estranho…

- Não interessa…a única pessoa que me interessa é Bella.

- Tu gostas mesmo dela. Não é verdade?

- Muito. Acho que por ela fazia tudo. – Suspirei e Alice sorriu.

- Podes contar comigo. – Disse ela e eu sorri-lhe.

Alice e Tanya tinham ido sair e Emmett ainda não tinha chegado, então adormeci.

Passados alguns minutos ou horas…ouvi a minha porta abrir-se, abri os olhos e fixei na porta.

- Desculpa pensava que era aqui a casa de banho… - Disse Tanya quando me viu.

- Acho que isto não parece mesmo uma casa de banho. – Ela sorriu. – Mas se quiseres podes usar a minha. – Apontei para a outra porta então ela caminhou para lá. Algum tempo depois ela saiu.

- Fantástica colecção de Cd's…- Disse enquanto admirava os meus cd's.

- Obrigada… - A ultima pessoa que tinha ficado espantada com a minha colecção foi Bella na noite da explicação…na noite em que quase a beijava…

Bella.

Quando cheguei a casa lanchei e fui para o meu quarto tinha vários trabalhos de casa para fazer então peguei nos livros e comecei a adianta-los. De seguida fui para a cozinha preparar o jantar.

- Bella…já sabes o que vais fazer? – Perguntou-me Charlie ao jantar.

- Estás a falar sobre…

- Se vais ou não ter com a tua mãe.

- Ah! Isso…

- Não pareces muito entusiasmada.

- Pois, eu ainda não decidi.

- Tens que te apressar a falar com a tua mãe.

- Eu sei. – Suspirei e Charlie não tocou mais na conversa.

Fui para o meu quarto e deitei-me a pensar, '_Não gosto muito dos olhares que a rapariga nova manda ao Edward…_', '_Ainda para mais ela está lá com ele…em sua casa…_' pensamentos de duvida, medo e ciúmes invadiram-me a mente sabia que não podia pensar assim no entanto a rapariga era bela demais elegante demais como poderia eu ter hipóteses?

Quando acordei de manhã apressei-me a vestir-me a tomar o pequeno-almoço Charlie já tinha saído. Fiquei surpreendida quando vi o Volvo cinzento ao lado da minha Pick e Edward encostado a ele com uns óculos escuros e um grande sorriso no seu rosto. Era fascinante vê-lo daquela maneira.

- Posso perguntar-te o que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntei-lhe enquanto andava na sua direcção.

- Tive a excelente ideia de te vir buscar. – Respondeu-me entusiasmado. – Mas…se calhar não queres vir comigo… - A sua expressão agora era séria e eu gargalhei.

- Claro que vou contigo… - Ele sorriu-me e então entramos no volvo.

- Sempre vais comigo? Amanhã? – Perguntou-me olhando para a estrada.

- Eu vou contigo no entanto…gostaria de saber onde me vais levar.

- Essa é a melhor parte…é surpresa. – Sussurrou e em seguida sorriu.

- Tudo bem…

- Só quero que…confias em mim? – Olhei na sua direcção espantada pela pergunta dele e este fixava-me.

- Sempre. – Sussurrei.

As aulas correram normalmente como já era costume Edward estava sempre á minha espera, quando saia da sala já ele lá estava encostado á parede eu ficava feliz por isso no entanto algumas das raparigas olhavam para mim furiosas.

Edward.

Quando chegamos ao refeitório, Alice veio ter comigo.

- Edward! Queres sentar-te connosco?

- Eu estou com a Bella…

- Mas certamente que também a trazes para a nossa beira… - Olhei para a Bella que escolhia o que iria comer.

- Eu vou perguntar-lhe. – Fui até a sua beira. – Hey Bella. Alice perguntou se querias vir sentar-te com os meus irmãos? – Ela olhou para a mesa e depois concordou.

Caminhamos até onde os meus irmãos e Tanya estavam sentados, puxei a cadeira para Bella se sentar e eu sentei-me ao seu lado.

Comecei a falar com Bella e Tanya interrompia a conversa algumas vezes. Bella olhava para ela enquanto que Tanya olhava para mim foi um pouco estranho esse almoço.

- Bella vamos? – Queria tira-la o mais rapidamente possível dali.

- Sim…

- Poso ir também? – Olhei para Tanya esta já estava pronta para ir connosco.

- Acho que sim…

Caminhamos os três pelo o corredor sem falar.

- Edward. Adorei o teu quarto. – Bella olhou imediatamente para mim e para Tanya e eu por alguns minutos não consegui falar. – Devias ver Bella, ele tem uma enorme… - Antes que ela pudesse acabar a frase eu respondi.

- Bella já sabe.

- Eu já vi a colecção dele…de cd's… - Tanya parecia ter ficado sem palavras então calou-se.

Depois de outro dia de escola voltei para casa. Comecei a organizar com a ajuda de Alice as coisas para a surpresa de Bella.

- Não devias ter dito nada a Tanya…

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre a minha surpresa para a Bella…

- Edward. Tanya agora é da família…

- Não é…e não gosto da maneira como me olha deixa-me…desconfortável ainda para mais com a Bella á minha beira.

- Pois eu também já reparei, no entanto já devias estar habituado a isso.

- Pois…mas não estou. – Murmurei. Alguém bateu á porta e eu perguntei quem era. Carlisle entrou no meu quarto, Alice saiu e ele sentou-se na minha cama.

- Edward. Posso falar contigo um segundo?

- Claro pai diz.

- Bem tenho observado os teus irmãos com os Hale…Alice com Jasper e Emmett com Rose…

- Pois…mas não estou a perceber onde queres chegar...

- O que achas da Tanya? – Essa pergunta apanhou-me de surpresa.

- Nada, ainda não falei muito com ela…

- Não a achas uma rapariga…não sei…interessante? – '_Interessante?', _pensei_._

- Interessante como?

- Para ser…não sei…tua namorada?

- Pai eu… - Antes que pudesse continuar ele interrompeu-me.

- Edward. Tu és o único dos teus irmãos que ainda não arranjou ninguém e eu pensei com Tanya aqui podia ser…

- Isso nunca vai acontecer…além disso estás muito enganado…

- Enganado como?

- Eu gosto duma pessoa sim, mas não é a Tanya. Desculpa pai mas ela para mim não me diz nada. – Carlisle pensou um pouco nas minhas palavras.

- E posso saber que é essa rapariga?

- Bella Swan a filha do chefe de policia…

- Isabella Swan?

- Bella…sim é ela.

- Sim já sei. Ouvi falar um pouco dela antes de ter chegado a cidade…espero que me a apresentes. – Disse com um brilho nos olhos e eu sorri.

- E vou.

-

-

-

Oi!! Cap. 9

Pois eu estou a postar mt depressa ontem já tinha começado este novo cap. e hoje numa das minhas aulas no computador adiantei um pouco…

Próximo capitulo a surpresa de Bella, o que será que Edward planejou? Será um jantar romântico na clareira? Um passeio ao luar? Será que vão confessar os seus sentimentos um ao outro? Hum não sei não… esperem para ver.

Próximo cap. a chegar espero k tenham gostado deste e kontinuem acompanhar esta fic

Bjs fikem bem


	11. Cap 10

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**10.**

**Bella**

Quando cheguei a casa fui para o meu quarto. '_Será que devo ir?_', ' _Será que faço bem em deixar Tanya com Edward e ir ter com a minha mãe?_', '_Talvez amanhã as coisas mudem…claro Bella lá estás tu a imaginar coisas…_' suspirei peguei no telefone marquei o numero e antes de carregar na tecla "Chamar" respirei fundo 2 vezes.

_- Sim? _- Ouvi a voz da minha mãe do outro lado da linha.

- Mãe. Sou eu…

- Bella! Estava a ver que nunca mais ligavas.

- Desculpa ainda não tinha decidido…

- E então?

- E-Eu nã… - Fiz uma pausa e depois voltei a falar. – Po-podes contar comigo…eu vou. – Renée ficou muito feliz podia ouvir o entusiasmo dela do outro lado da linha.

- AH!! Bella ainda bem que aceitas-te Phil vai ficar muito contente.

- Ainda bem… - Foram as únicas palavras que consegui disser. Depois disso Renée e eu combinamos como iriam ser as coisas. Ela ia buscar-me ao avião e eu só lhe tinha que avisar a que horas estava previsto chegar. – Tudo bem mãe…eu depois aviso-te.

- Pronto tudo organizado. Então até quinta.

- Até quinta. – Desliguei o telefone e cai na cama frustrada.

No dia seguinte como era normal fui para a escola estava em baixo porque iria ter que deixar Edward alguns dias com Tanya.

Tanya continuava a tentar conversar com Edward no entanto este não lhe ligava muito.

Almocei na mesma com ele e não tive coragem de lhe dizer nada sobre a minha viagem.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou Edward na aula de biologia sabia perfeitamente que ele desconfiava de alguma coisa. Tanya observava-nos cuidadosamente do outro lado da sala.

- Nada estou só…

- Nervosa?

- S-sim é isso. – Respondi-lhe disfarçando.

- Não precisas. – Sussurrou-me sorrindo.

Depois das aulas terem terminado Edward acompanhou-me até a pick para me disser o que eu iria ter que fazer.

- Não te preocupes com nada, só tens que esperar por Alice.

- Alice? Tudo bem…

- Depois ela cuidará de ti.

- Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim…-Murmurei e ele gargalhou.

- Então vemo-nos daqui algumas horas…

- Certo.

Depois disso fui para casa. Passado 30 minutos ouvi alguém a bater á porta, fui até lá e abri-a.

- Olá Bella! – Disse Alice entusiasmada e depois cumprimentou-me com 2 beijos na cara.

- Olá… - Disse confusa.

- Não te preocupes eu sou sempre assim. Anda vamos lá…vamos lá. – Dizia ela, apressando-me a subir as escadas.

- Vamos lá…vamos lá para onde?

- Para a casa de banho temos que te arranjar.

- Arranjar-me…arranjar-me para quê?

- Para o encontro com Edward.

Ela puxou-me para a casa de banho e mandou-me ir tomar banho enquanto ela preparava as coisas no meu quarto, fiz o que ela me pediu.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto vi um monte de roupas na minha cama e outras coisas espalhadas.

- Que confusão é esta? – Perguntei-lhe.

- Nada. Eu depois arrumo anda cá e senta-te aqui. – Fiz como ela me pediu e sentei-me na cadeira, depois ela começou a pentear-me e a maquilhar-me.

- Porque razão estou a ser maquilhada?

- Edward quer tudo perfeito…ou melhor eu é que tive a ideia de te vir arranjar. – Disse entusiasmada.

- Ah! Já percebi então era esse o significado da palavra 'cuidar'…

- Isso mesmo.

- Se eu soubesse não te tinha aberto a porta. – Murmurei e Alice riu.

- Muito engraçadinha. Mas isto nem é assim tão mau. – Disse ela enquanto escolhia a minha roupa.  
Depois de me ter vestido, Alice começou arrumar as coisas.

- Anda Bella. Temos que ir.

- Mas eu ainda nem falei com Charlie…

- Eu já fiz isso por ti não te preocupes com nada.

- Tudo bem…acho eu.

Saímos de casa e vi um fantástico carro amarelo á entrada.

- De quem é este carro?

- É meu gostas? É um porsche lindo não é?

- Sim… - Respondi-lhe e de seguida entrei no carro era muito confortável.

Não sabia ao certo para onde ela me estava a levar não via muita coisa, dos lados só via árvores e mais árvores e mais…arvores?

- Posso saber para onde vou?

- Quando lá chegares vês…

- Pois…esse é o significado da palavra 'Surpresa'. – Suspirei.

- Exactamente.

Finalmente Alice parou o seu carro e então sai, esta veio ter comigo.

- Bella? Podes virar-te. – Perguntou. '_Virar-me? Virar-me para quê?_'.

- Tudo bem… - Encolhi os ombros e virei depois senti Alice a pôr-me qualquer coisa nos olhos. – Mas q…porque razão me estas a tapar os olhos?

- Surpresa!!

Depois de ter um lenço…ou uma fita nos olhos Alice passou o braço pela minha cintura e começou a andar comigo.

- Ai Alice…Ai Alice que eu vou cair… - Disse um pouco desequilibrada.

- Tem calma Bella. Eu não te deixo cair.

Andamos e como eu estava de olhos vendados demora-mos mais tempo.

- Já chegamos. – Avisou-me Alice. Supus que ela tivesse tirado o braço que me segurava porque já não o sentia.

- Já posso tirar a venda? - Perguntei-lhe, no entanto não ouvi nenhuma resposta. – Alice? A-alice? – Chamei por ela mas nada. – Não! Ela não me deixou aqui sozinha…nem se quer sei onde estou…e agora?

- Calma Bella. – Sussurrou uma voz de angelical ao meu ouvido antes que eu pudesse tirar a venda. – Eu estou aqui.

- Edward? – Reconheci a voz dele e sorri.

- Sim Bella sou eu…confia em mim. – Senti as suas mãos na minha cintura.

- Eu confio. – Sussurrei, então começamos a caminhar eu sempre de olhos vendados.

Chegamos a algum lugar ele começou a tirar-me a venda dos olhos.

Quando já não tinha a venda reparei que já estava de noite e á minha frente estava uma mesa com uma toalha vermelha, com velas em cima e depois estavam 2 cadeiras. Fiquei sem palavras.

- Gostas?

- Eu…eu não sei o que dizer…

- Isto é para ti…primeiro o jantar. – Delicadamente ele pegou na minha mão e puxou-me até uma das cadeiras e seguidamente puxou a cadeira para eu me sentar.

Ele sentou-se a minha frente e fez questão de me servir. Peguei no garfo e levei-o a boca. Estava delicioso.

- Então?

- Muito bom…

- Pois…é pena não puder ter os privilégios desse elogio para este prato…mas da sobremesa…já vou ter. – Disse sorrindo e eu também sorri.

Depois passamos para a sobremesa.

- E o que achas dessa? – Levei uma colher a boca era simplesmente maravilhosa, divina…

- É a melhor coisa que já comi na minha vida.

- Pois eu sabia que ias gostar.

- Foste tu que fizeste?

- Sim. Admito que não foi nada fácil no entanto valeu a pena o trabalho…

- Eu gostei. – Sorri-lhe e continuei a comer.

Edward fixava-me enquanto eu comia. Depois disso arrumou rapidamente as coisas.

- Vamos?

- Para onde? – Perguntei confusa.

- Vamos dar uma volta.

- Mas está escuro…

- Não. Não está…olha para o céu. – Fiz o que ele disse e olhei para o céu. Havia muitas estrelas e a lua estava brilhante. – Vês? A lua e as estrelas vão iluminar o nosso caminho. – Sussurrou atrás de mim, depois segurou na minha mão e começamos a caminhar. Mais a frente reparei numas luzinhas aproximamo-nos mais e vi um grande pano, lençol…toalha vermelha no chão com velas á volta e varias almofadas.

- Para quê isto tudo?

- Para observar as estrelas…

Deitamo-nos e começamos a conversar Edward começou-me a falar sobre as várias constelações. Fiquei fascinada.

Só passados alguns minutos percebi que Edward tinha parado de falar e então olhei para ele. Este fixava-me atentamente.

**Edward.**

Depois de ter acabado de falar olhei para Bella. Ela era linda, divina fixava as estrelas fascinada quando percebeu que eu tinha terminado de falar olhou para mim fiquei perdido nos seus olhos.

- Sabes qual é a melhor parte disto tudo?

- Não…- Continuava a olhar para ela e esta parecia interessada.

Pensei no que senti quando a vi chegar de olhos vendados, Alice tinha feito um óptimo trabalho ela estava maravilhosamente linda.

- Estar aqui contigo. Saber que nada nem ninguém nos pode afastar…puder observar-te…puder…- Não consegui resistir apoiei-me com o cotovelo e acariciei-lhe o seu rosto suave, aproximei os meus lábios dos dela a sua respiração agora estava acelerada e ela fechou os olhos, beijei-lhe suavemente os lábios e depois afastei-me um pouco para a observar. Esta ainda estava de olhos fechados. Voltei a beija-la suavemente, e sem medo prolonguei o beijo. A sua mão foi para o meu cabelo e puxou-me para mais perto dela. Beija-la era a coisa mais maravilhosa que podia existir. Os seus lábios eram suaves e quentes. Depois de alguns minutos afastamo-nos as nossas respirações estavam aceleradas. Esta ainda estava de olhos fechados quando a olhei.

- Bella…eu nunca pensei que encontraria alguém com quem quisesse estar…alguém por quem iria ser capaz de fazer tudo… - Eu olhava para as estrelas enquanto falava então senti alguém a tocar-me no rosto suavemente.

- Eu nunca pensei que o meu primeiro beijo fosse tão romântico…- Olhei para ela confuso.

- Este foi o teu primeiro beijo?

- Sim… – Bella sorria.

- Não fazia a mínima ideia disso…

- Porquê isso é mau… - Segurei-lhe o queixo.

- Não mas nunca imaginei isso…este também foi o meu primeiro beijo. – Bella fixou-me admirada.

- Estás a falar a serio?

- Sim e fico feliz por ter sido contigo. – Os seus olhos brilharam e eu voltei a beija-la.-

-

-

**Bem demorou mas aqui está o cap. 10**

**Espero k este cap. tenha superado as vossas expectativas sobre o beijo de Edward e Bella. Claro k ainda falta Bella disser a Edward qua vai uns dias para Phoenix…**

**Gostaria de lhes pedir para darem as vossas opiniões sobre este momento se gostaram ou não. Próximo cap. para breve obg por tudo**

**Bjs fikem bem**


	12. Cap 11

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**11.**

**Bella**

Edward beijou-me e foi a melhor sensação do mundo ainda sentia os seus lábios em contacto com os meus. '_Nunca pensei que isto pudesse estar acontecer será que agora éramos namorados? Será que Edward amava-me como eu o amava? E a pior pergunta era: O que iria acontecer nos dias em que iria para Phoenix?'_

Continuávamos deitados e reparei que Edward estava pensativo enquanto me acariciava, ele fixava as estrelas e eu pensava nele.

- Bella? – Chamou-me a atenção, olhei para ele mas este ainda fixava as estrelas.

- Diz…

- Eu não sei o que tu pensas mas…eu quero ficar contigo…eu amo-te. – Quando disse as últimas palavras olhou sério para mim. – Eu quero que sejas minha namorada… - Sussurrou e eu sorri-lhe.

- Eu também quero ficar contigo…

- Isso é um sim?

- Talvez…é… - Ele sorriu e então voltou a beijar-me mas desta vez sem medo.

**Edward.**

Esta era a noite mais perfeita da minha vida. Estava ao lado da rapariga que amo abraçado a ela e poderia ficar sempre assim já que esta tinha aceitado ser minha…minha namorada. No entanto Bella parecia um pouco distante e eu não sabia o porquê.

- O que se passa?

- Nada… - Respondeu simplesmente. Olhei para ela pus a mão no seu queixo e obriguei-a a olhar para mim.

- Podes contar-me. – Sussurrei. Vi um certo medo nos seus olhos.

- E-eu… - Incentivei-a a continuar e ela respirou fundo. - …eu amanhã vou ter com a minha mãe…

- Não há nada de mal nisso…até acho bem.

- Amanhã vou para Phoenix e…só volto no Domingo. – Ela virou a cara no entanto eu continuava a olhar para ela a digerir aquela notícia.

- Vais amanhã a que horas?

- De manhã cedo…

- E voltas Domingo?

- Sim…

- Eu amanhã vou levar-te ao aeroporto.

- Não é necessário…

- Mas eu quero.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou no então eu sabia que ela ainda estava preocupada com alguma coisa.

- Isso não é tudo pois não?

- Como vou ficar longe de ti durante esses dias?

- Eu sei…vai ser difícil mas eu telefone-te.

- E se tu me esqueces?

- Duvido que isso aconteça.

- Eu não…depois vais ficar com a Tanya e mais a Laurent e… - Tapei-lhe a boca com a mão e olhei para ela incrédulo.

- Achas mesmo que te ia trocar…só porque vais ficar alguns dias longe?

- Nunca se sabe o que elas podem fazer… - Eu sorri e então abracei-a.

- Ninguém vai fazer nada…eu sei cuidar de mim e és só tu que eu quero e que desejo. – Disse beijando-lhe a testa.

- Mas eu vou sentir a tua falta…

- Eu também Bella…mas faz assim quando tiveres a olhar para o céu de noite fixa uma estrela pode ser a mais brilhante e imagina que sou eu que estou a olhar para ti. – Ela olhava para o céu e eu sorri. – Eu também vou fazer isso. – Ela sorriu.

**Bella.**

'_Olhar para uma estrela e imaginar que ele está a olhar para mim…não é difícil._' Continuamos os dois deitados e abraçados.

- Bella temos que ir amanhã tens que acordar cedo.

- É verdade…vamos.

Edward segurou a minha mão e começamos a caminhar ele levava uma lanterna para ver o caminho enquanto que eu tentava ficar equilibrada mas sem êxito tropeçava sempre e Edward segurava-me. Depois chegamos ao volvo e eu entrei. Passados alguns minutos já estava-mos em minha casa.

- Pronto já chegamos.

- Eu não queria que esta noite terminasse… - Edward olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Eu também não no entanto vão haver outras noites em que vamos estar juntos se não forem noites vão ser dias…e sempre assim. A que horas queres que eu esteja aqui?

- Não sei. Acho que Charlie também me vai levar ao aeroporto…

- Posso ir lá ter. – Sorri-lhe.

- Obrigada por tudo.

- Obrigado por me amares. – Acariciei-lhe o rosto e ele aproximou-se e beijou-me no entanto este beijo foi diferente mais urgente e quando nos afastamos a minha respiração estava acelerada.

- Dorme bem minha Bella. – Sorri e sai do carro. Antes de entrar em casa olhei mais uma vez para o volvo que agora virava a esquina.

Charlie já dormia e eu tentei fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não o acordar. Mudei de roupa e adormeci mal me deitei na cama.

O despertador tocou eram 5.30 da manhã. Entrei na casa de banho e tomei um duche quente depois disso vesti a roupa que tinha preparado para a viagem e desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Preparei umas panquecas tanto para mim como para o meu pai que ainda dormia depois disso penteei-me e lavei os dentes. Voltei novamente para o meu quarto e Charlie já estava a comer o pequeno-almoço, apressei-me a arrumar o resto das coisas na mala.

- Bela queres ajuda com as malas? – Perguntou Charlie no andar de baixo. Levei as malas sem dificuldade até as escadas.

- Não pai, já vou descer com elas.

Estava a descer muito bem as escadas quando me desequilibro e tropeço nos meus pés e cai-o das escadas felizmente a mala não caiu em cima de mim.

- Bella!

- Está tudo bem pai… - Tentei levantar-me no entanto senti uma dor no pé e gemi.

- Oh não Bella deves ter torcido o pé deixa-me ver. – Charlie baixou-se e começou desajeitadamente a mexer no pé.

- AU pai estás a magoar-me.

- Oh Bella desculpa…é melhor irmos ao hospital.

- Mas assim nunca mais apanho o avião…

- Bella acabas-te de cair das escadas e de torcer o pé e estás preocupada com o avião?

- Isto não é nada já estou habituada…

- Não sei…

- Além disso eu nunca mais saia do hospital se lá fosse…eles demoram muito tempo.

- Anda comigo. Já sei onde te vou levar. – Charlie pegou em mim pela cintura e começou a caminhar comigo.

- E a mala?

- Depois venho busca-la.

Ele ajudou-me a entrar no carro de patrulha. Observei o caminho que não me era estranho, estávamos a ir em direcção…á casa dos Cullen?

- Porque razão me estás a levar á casa dos Cullen? – Murmurei.

- Vou ver se o doutor Carlisle está em casa e se te pode ver o pé.

- Char-pai não são horas para andar a fazer visitas ás pessoas…

- Não é nenhuma visita Bella…além disso ele é medico certamente está acordado…

Quando lá chegamos algumas luzes estavam acesas e então Charlie ajudou-me a sair do carro e a caminhar até a entrada então bateu levemente na porta.

- Duvido que alguém tenha ouvido. – Sussurrei. Fiquei surpreendida quando a porta se abre e vejo uns lindos olhos verdes.

- Bella! O se passou? – Disse Edward alarmado enquanto se apressava a ajudar Charlie.

- Nada eu só cai das escadas…

- E torceu o pé. – Completou o meu pai. Edward pegou em mim ao colo e levou-me para dentro.

- Não preciso que me carregues consigo andar perfeitamente. – Resmunguei. Edward gargalhou.

- Vá lá Bella…assim já te habituas…quando for o nosso casamento. – Sussurrou e eu fiquei pálida.

- Ca-casamento? – Edward gargalhou quando viu a minha expressão e então deitou-me no sofá.

- Eu vou chamar Carlisle. Fique à vontade. – Disse Edward educadamente para Charlie.

-

-

Mais um cap.

Espero k estejam acompanhar a fic e que tenham gostado deste cap. 11. **'fixa uma estrela pode ser a mais brilhante e imagina que sou eu que estou a olhar para ti.'** Frase dita para mim por uma pessoa especial...

Obrigada pelos comentários e aproveito para dizer que estou a começar uma nova fic friendship VS relationship…

Próximo cap. em breve

Bjs fikem bem


	13. Cap 12

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**12.**

**Edward.**

Quando estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço para depois ir ter com Bella ao aeroporto fiquei impressionado quando vi Bella e o pai á porta de minha casa.

Carlisle examinou o pé de Bella enquanto que esta tentava fazer-se de forte.

- E aqui dói?

- Um pouco…isto vai demorar muito é que tenho uma avião para apanhar…

- Estás assim com tanta pressa para te ires embora? – Perguntei-lhe com ar triste, ela mordeu o lábio e ficou com uma expressão de arrependimento.

- Desculpa, mas talvez se for mais rápido talvez volte mais depressa. – Murmurou e eu lancei o meu sorriso torto.

- Estava a brincar. – Ela suspirou de alivio e eu sorri. Charlie olhava para nós curioso '_Será que ele sabe?_', queria perguntar a Bella no entanto sem ninguém por perto.

- Muito bem Bella. Eu vou receitar-te esta pomada para pores antes de te deitares e vou-te por uma ligadura no pé, Achas que consegues andar? – Perguntou-lhe Carlisle.

- Acho que sim. Com algum esforço consigo. – Observei-a enquanto se levantava e cuidadosamente pousou o pé ligado no chão.

- Então Bella pronta para ir? – Ela sorriu para o pai e depois olhou tristemente para mim eu respondi-lhe sorrindo para a tentar incentivar.

- Sim vamos. – Ela começou a caminhar cuidadosamente para a porta e eu acompanhei-a. – Não vais ao aeroporto?. – Sussurrou-me ela enquanto o pai entrava no carro de patrulha.

- Claro que vou, mas vou deixar-vos irem primeiro, eu vou já de seguida. – Ela sorriu e eu dei-lhe um beijo na testa e ajudei-a a descer as escadas.

Voltei a entrar em casa e fui buscar o meu casaco.

- Edward!? Onde vais a estas horas? – Perguntou-me Carlisle.

- Vou ao aeroporto, despedir-me de Bella…eu já volto. – Antes que o meu pai pudesse disser mais alguma coisa peguei nas chaves do meu Volvo e corri para a garagem, deixei passar alguns minutos antes de ligar o carro.

**Bella.**

Durante o caminho para o aeroporto vinha perdida nos meus pensamentos no entanto Charlie chamou-me á realidade.

- Bella aquele rapaz…parecia simpático, qual deles é?

- Edward Cullen…

- E já o conheces a muito tempo?

- Algum… - '_Será que lhe devia contar? Quer disser ele é meu pai…_'

- E o que achas dele? Estás…i-interessada nele? - Olhei para ele desconfiada.

- N-nós temos andado a sair juntos…e estamos na mesma turma em biologia… - Charlie pensou um pouco eu queria que ele terminasse esta conversa.

Finalmente chegamos ao aeroporto e Charlie depois de ter estacionado pegou nas minhas malas e fomos fazer o Check-in. Eu olhava para todos os lados para ver se encontrava Edward mas sem sucesso.

Despedi-me do meu pai.

- Ate domingo Bella.

- Adeus pai. – Charlie tinha que ir trabalhar então vi-o ir-se embora.

Esperei mais um pouco antes de ir para a sala de espera, no entanto Edward não chegava. Estava quase na hora então com alguma dificuldade comecei a caminhar devagar para ver se Edward chegava.

-

-

Mais um cap.

Desculpem ter demorado a actualizar a fic…tive uns problemas. Bem diminui este capitulo para actualiza-la o mais rápido possível. Espero k tenham gostado novo cap. brevemente

Bjs fikem bem


	14. Cap 13

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**13.**

**Edward.**

Enquanto estava no carro pus as mãos nos bolsos á procura do meu telemóvel, no entanto não o encontrei sai do carro e corri até ao meu quarto olhei para a mesinha de cabeceira, peguei no telemóvel e voltei para a garagem mas durante esse no caminho fui contra alguém.

- Desculpa…estás bem? - Perguntei a Tanya que quase tinha caído para traz. Ela ficou calada por uns minutos o seu olhar era assustado? Não percebi o que aquele olhar significava.

- C-claro estou bem… - Disse com a voz um pouco rouca eu sorri e depois suspirei.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- A onde vais? Ainda não são horas para ir para a escola.

- Eu vou…apanhar ar…já volto. – Dito isto apressei-me a ir para a garagem e entrei no meu Volvo quando liguei o carro ouvi um barulho estranho vindo do carro e este foi abaixo. – Bolas! O que se passa ainda a bocado estavas a funcionar… - Tentei mais uma vez no entanto não pegou. Sai do carro e fui ate a sua parte da frente olhei para tudo motor, vi se tinha agua… '_Espera ai…alguém andou aqui a mexer. Eu não tenho tempo para arranjar isto_…' Suspirei frustrado e olhei para os pneus que estavam vazios.

- Oh não…e agora? Vou ter que telefonar á Rose para vir ver isto. Agora pensa Edward daqui a pouco tempo a Bella vai-se embora. – Olhei para o lado. – Vai ter mesmo que ser. – Voltei a correr para a minha casa e peguei nas chaves do meu Aston Martin V12 Vanquish depois disso voltei novamente para a garagem e liguei o carro. Raramente o utilizava era só para ocasiões especiais, olhei para o relógio e arranquei.

Peguei no meu telemóvel e tentei ligar para Bella no entanto o seu telemóvel estava desligado suspirei ainda estava frustrado com a situação do Volvo '_Quem poderia ter feito aquilo?_', pensei um pouco no assunto e depois fiquei em choque '_Não ela não faria isto…ou será que faria? Mas para quê?_', a única pessoa que poderia ter feito aquilo era Tanya foi encontrada acordada e claro que ninguém da minha família faria aquilo.

Quando cheguei ao aeroporto apressei-me a tentar encontrar Bella olhei para o placar que estava com os horários dos aviões '_Só a mim…_' murmurei irritado. Corri o mais rápido que consegui ate a zona onde as pessoas são revistadas. Estava muita confusão tentei encontra-la mas não consegui encostei-me ao vidro derrotado e transtornado, '_O que será que ela vai pensar de mim?_', '_E agora o que posso fazer_?'.

**Bella.**

Olhei mais uma vez para trás antes de mostrar o meu bilhete ao segurança para ir para a zona onde se é revistada. Suspirei e voltei olhar para a frente. Mostrei-lhe o meu bilhete.

- Muito bem, tenha uma boa viagem.

- Obrigada. – Disse um pouco desanimada. De seguida encaminhei-me para a fila.

Tirei o meu casaco e o cinto para passar por sorte não apitou não queria estar agora a ser revistada. Quando estava a pegar nas minhas coisas olhei para o lado e vi uma figura esbelta encostada ao vidro com uma expressão que me afectou bastante, ele olhou na minha direcção fiquei contente por reconhecer aqueles lindos olhos verdes que agora transmitiam tristeza.

Quando ele notou que eu o observava ele veio á realidade e sorriu eu retribui-lhe o sorriso tentei encontrar maneira de ir ter com Edward no entanto era impossível e este pareceu perceber isso.

Acenei-lhe tristemente e Edward sorriu-me comecei a caminhar sem olhar para trás com as lágrimas nos olhos. Vi uma cadeira vazia na sala de espera e sentei-me, pus o rosto nas minhas mãos e comecei a sentir as varias lágrimas a escorrem-me pelo rosto.

Passados poucos minutos senti uma mão no meu cabelo e outra na minha perna. Ganhei coragem para levantar o rosto e ver quem estava á minha frente, fiquei surpreendida quando vi o rosto que jamais me sairia da cabeça com ar preocupado, mal o reconheci abracei-me a ele com toda a minha força.

- Não é necessário ficares assim. – Sussurrou ao meu ouvido num tom de voz carinhoso.

- Eu vou ficar sem te ver durante alguns dias e quase que nem me conseguia despedir de ti. – Murmurei ainda com as lágrimas nos olhos. Ele afastou-se um pouco e limpou-me as lágrimas.

- Eu compreendo. Desculpa por me ter atrasado eu tive um problema com o meu volvo e tive que trocar de carro á ultima hora…o que me alegra é ter conseguido chegar a tempo. – Sorriu.

- Eu não percebo como conseguis-te vir até aqui… - Disse um pouco confusa estávamos na sala de espera e ninguém pode ir ate ali a não ser que vá viajar.

- Quanto virastes as costas encontrei um amigo de Carlisle que trabalha, ele reconheceu-me…mesmo se não tivesse visto eu iria arranjar na mesma um forma de vir ter contigo. Achas que iria deixar-te ir assim…claro que não…nunca. – Dito isto aproximou-se e beijou-me suavemente no entanto o nosso beijo tornou-se urgente esqueci-me do lugar onde estávamos e lancei os meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Quando voltei a realidade ouvi uma voz feminina a anunciar o meu voo olhei para Edward, este observava-me.

- Vai lá vemo-nos Domingo. – Eu abracei-o mais uma vez. Não queria ir embora, não o queria largar. Aquele momento fez com que eu voltasse a chorar, escondi o meu rosto para que Edward não me pudesse ver. – Eu Domingo estarei aqui…nós podemos falar eu posso ligar-te. – Tentou tranquilizar-me depois afastou-me e olhou para mim tristemente. – Bella…Bella não…não chores eu não te quero ver assim ouve-me vais ver a tua mãe, a tua mãe está á tua espera…não podes perder esta oportunidade. Lembra-te do que te disse olha para as estrelas Bella…para as estrelas. – Sussurrou as últimas palavras e voltou-me a beijar. Eu correspondi ao beijo calmamente e suavemente, aquele beijo apaixonado que nunca poderia esquecer. Tentei memorizar tudo o que pude desde a sensação até ao sabor daquele beijo.

Levantei-me desajeitadamente e acenei com a cabeça para Edward, ele sorriu e antes de eu ir embora ele segurou a mão.

- Para as estrelas… - Eu sorri-lhe e comecei a caminhar devagar sem olhar para trás antes de entrar pela porta olhei mais uma vez para ele que me encorajava. Caminhei o mais rápido possível e sem cair para o avião. Olhei para os primeiros lugares vazios e sentei-me á beira da janela, olhei para o lado de fora e sem hesitar comecei a chorar.

-

-

Pronto finalmente acabei este cap.

Eu disse que actualizava a fic esta semana e aki está este cap. espero k gostem e fiko contente por estarem a adorar esta fic.

Vou tentar apressar o próximo cap. e tentar também actualizar a outra fic.

Bjs fikem bem


	15. Cap 14

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**14.**

**Edward.**

Depois de me ter despedido de Bella conduzi para casa.

- TANYA!!!! – Comecei a chama-la mal entrei em casa, nem tinha a certeza das horas que eram. – TANYA!!!!! – Caminhei furioso e durante o caminho encontrei a minha mãe.

- O que se passa Edward?

- Onde está a Tanya?

- Ela, Emmett e Alice saíram a bocado e foram para a escola. – Respondeu-me preocupada.

- Não cheguei a tempo… - Murmurei.

- Desculpa filho?

- Nada mãe estava só a pensar alto. – Dirigi-me para o meu quarto e peguei nos meus cadernos, depois disto fui para a garagem. Quando lá cheguei lembrei-me que o meu Volvo ainda não funcionava.

- Esme!! – Chamei a minha mãe.

- Diz Edward.

- Os meus irmãos foram com quem?

- Foram com o teu pai Edward.

- Ok obrigado Esme. – Despedi-me da minha mãe com um beijo na bochecha e entrei no Jeep Wrangler que pertencia a Emmett.

Liguei-o e conduzi em direcção a escola.

Estacionei e caminhei em direcção a minha sala com a cabeça baixa, os meus pensamentos pertenciam unicamente a Bella, '_Como será que ela está?_', '_Vá lá Edward acabas-te de estar com ela e ela…acabou de partir…_' aqueles pensamentos as imagens dela a afastar-se de mim no aeroporto eram dolorosas no entanto eu tinha que ultrapassar aquilo e pensar que em breve iria voltar a estar com ela.

Não prestei atenção nenhuma a aula quando tocou caminhei para o refeitório e tentei encontrar os meus irmãos.

- Hey Edward! – Olhei para o lado e vi Jéssica observar-me com um sorriso.

- Olá.

- Então ta tudo bem…contigo? – Olhei para ela desconfiado, a maneira como ela perguntou parecia que tinha outra finalidade essa pergunta.

- Está… - Continuei em direcção á mesa sempre olhando para a frente.

- Toma. – Parei quando ela se meteu a minha frente com um convite na minha direcção.

- Isso é para mim?

- Sim…q-quer dizer não é também para os teus irmãos e para aquela rapariga nova.

- Ok… - Peguei no convite. Quando cheguei finalmente a onde pretendia chegar virei-me em direcção a Tanya. – Qual foi a tua ideia?

- Desculpa!?

- Diz-me Tanya o que pretendes?

- Edward o que se passa?

- Alice. Por favor não te metas. – Pedi á minha irmã que me olhava confusa. – Vais-me responder?

- Edward, eu não sei do que estás a falar…

- Não? Queres que te relembre? Quem foi a esperta que foi a garagem hoje de madrugada e mexeu no volvo e furou os pneus? – Tanya olhava para mim inocentemente.

- Eu não sei do que estás a falar… - Lancei-lhe um olhar furioso e caminhei para fora do refeitório no entanto senti alguém agarrar-me o braço. – Deixa-me ir Emmett.

- Edward estás muito nervoso acalma-te.

- Tu não sabes o que se passou. – Disse olhando directamente nos seus olhos e este soltou-me. – Obrigado. – Murmurei. Entrei no jipe e fechei os olhos ouvindo música, entretanto senti o meu telemóvel a tremer no bolso, abri a mensagem '_Acabei de chegar. Amo-te',_ fiquei mais calmo quando li a mensagem de Bella e respondi-lhe.

**Bella.**

Passados alguns minutos recebi a resposta de Edward á minha mensagem, '_Ainda bem que chegas-te bem. Já estou com saudades tuas, espero que voltes depressa…preciso de ti aqui. Também te amo Meu Amor', _depois de ler a mensagem sorri para mim eu também já estava com saudades dele no entanto tinha que me esforçar para não o mostrar.

- Bella!!

- Mãe! – Corri em direcção a minha mãe e abracei-a.

- Estás na mesma querida.

- Também ainda não passou muito tempo desde que fui para Forks.

- Eu sei mas pareceu uma eternidade. – Eu ri e a minha mãe voltou a abraçar-me. – Vamos lá Bella.

Renée ajudou-me com as malas e fomos para um táxi que estava a nossa espera.

Durante a viagem de táxi a minha mãe contava-me tudo o que se passou desde que eu parti. Parece que Phil tinha ficado responsável pelo sobrinho os pais dele tinham desaparecido enquanto viajavam em trabalho.

- Ele tem mais ou menos a tua idade quer dizer é mais novo…no entanto não parece. Acho que vais gostar dele Bella. – Olhei para a minha mãe desconfiada, no entanto sorri-lhe.

A viagem ainda demorou um bocado tentava ouvir o que Renée falava no entanto os meus pensamentos estavam todos virados para Edward. Gostava de voltar a ouvir a voz dele, de sentir os seu toque os seus lábios…

- Já chegamos. – A voz da minha mãe despertou-me para a realidade olhei para o lado e vi uma linda casa branca.

Começamos a tirar as malas do táxi ma nos viu chegar Phil veio ajudar-nos.

- Olá Bella. Estou feliz por te voltar a ver. – Sorriu e eu retribui-lhe o sorriso.

- Eu também Phil obrigado.

O dia passou depressa a minha mãe convenceu-me a ir com ela ás compras e quando cheguei a casa comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas então ouvi alguém abrir a porta.

- Desculpa não sabia que já tinhas chegado… - Olhei para a pessoa que fala e fiquei surpreendida e pelo olhar dele também pareceu surpreendido. – O-olá Bella…

-

-

Desculpem!!Desculpem finalmente terminei outro cap.

Agora com as complicações k eu ando está-se a tornar mais difícil escrever…

Espero k tenham gostado e fiquem a espera do novo cap.

Bjs fikem bem


	16. Cap 15

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**15.**

**Bella.**

Continuava a olhar para o rapaz que estava á porta do meu quarto ele era moreno, os seus cabelos eram compridos pretos e os seus olhos castanhos.

- Eu sou o Jacob. – Disse caminhando na minha direcção e estendendo a mão para mim.

- Olá. Eu sou a Bella. – Segurei a sua mão, ela era quente e macia.

- Renée disse-me que já tinhas chegado, desculpa ter entrado assim no teu quarto.

- Não tem mal.

- Então estás a gostar de Forks?

- Sim está a ser interessante. – Respondi-lhe lembrando-me de Edward.

- Renée falou muito sobre de ti.

- Pois a minha mãe costuma fazer muito isso.

- Ela disse-me que não gostavas de chuva ou frio… - Dizia enquanto se encaminhava para se sentar numa cadeira.

- É verdade. Vivi em Phoenix então estava habituada ao calor.

- E vais voltar a viver com a tua mãe?

- Não estou a pensar nisso. Porquê?

- Bem…eu pensava que Renée já tinha falado contigo...

- Sobre o quê exactamente?

- Eu não devia ter dito nada…desculpa Bella. – Olhei para ele confusa.

- Não peças…de certeza que a minha mãe falará comigo. – Sorri-lhe. Ele ficou um tempo a observar-me enquanto eu arrumava as coisas da minha mala.

- E como está o teu pai? – Olhei para ele curiosa, ele não conhecia Charlie porque razão iria querer falar sobre ele. – A Renée disse-me que estavas a viver com ele.

- Ela falou de Charlie?

- Não muito…só referiu que estavas a viver com ele…decisão tua.

- Pois é verdade.

- Não percebi o porquê…então o que o teu pai faz?

- Ele é chefe de polícia.

Continuamos a falar Jacob era muito divertido e para a idade que tinha era muito desenvolvido tanto de corpo como de maturidade. Descemos as escadas para ir jantar eu nem tinha visto como as horas tinham passado.

- Então Bella, já conheces-te o Jack?

- Sim ele é muito divertido. – Disse enquanto ajudava a minha mãe levantar a mesa Jacob tinha ido para o seu quarto estudar.

- Não achas-te mais nada? – Olhei para a minha mãe curiosa.

- Como assim? OK ele é divertido, simpático, maduro para a idade que tem…

- Ele estava muito entusiasmado com a tua chegada, mas não sei o porquê…

- E eu muito menos. – Murmurei.

Fui para o sofá e o meu telemóvel começou a vibrar, tirei-o do bolso e olhei para a mensagem. _' Como estão as coisas por ai?'_ suspirei e respondi.

'_Normais Edward…preferia só ter vindo no fim-de-semana'._

Ele respondeu, ' Ao menos por esta altura estávamos juntos'.

Sorri, _' Isso de certeza'._

' _Queres que te ligue para falar-mos melhor?'_

Suspirei, '_Não é necessário. Então que fazes?_'

**Edward.**

Li a mensagem de Bella e respondi-lhe, ' _Estou a pensar em ti…_', era verdade desde que ela se tinha ido embora não parei de pensar nela, agora deitado na minha cama as recordações eram mais fortes.

'Espero que seja bem…_Edward estou preocupada…_'

'_O que se passa?_' pensei um pouco no que lhe poderia preocupar, no entanto não me surgiu nenhuma ideia.

'_Estou um pouco preocupada porque acho que a minha mãe tem alguma coisa para me dizer de importante, no entanto ainda não sei o que é.'_

'_E como sabes isso?'_

'_O sobrinho de Phil que está aqui a viver tocou nesse assunto sem querer, mas não me disse o que se passava.'_

'_Vais ver que não é nada de especial Bella, não te preocupes vai tudo correr bem.'_

'_Espero que tenhas razão…'_

'_Vais ver que sim amor. Mas agora só quero que voltes depressa.'_, enviei a mensagem e ouvi alguém a bater á minha porta.

- Entre. – Olhei para quem entrava no meu quarto. – O que queres?

- Falar contigo.

- Ah! Vieste dizer a verdade…sobre o que fizeste ao meu carro?

- Nem por isso. Vim falar sobre outra coisa.

- Então estás com azar não me interessa. – Respondi-lhe rudemente, Tanya continuava de pé a observar-me fui distraído quando recebi outra mensagem de Bella, ' _Eu também amor. Bem vou me deitar, estou um pouco cansada. Amo-te muito.'_

'_Tudo bem amor e pensa em mim…amo-te'_, era difícil estar afastado dela no entanto eu continuava acreditar que não iria faltar muito tempo para voltar a estar com ela…com a minha Bella. – Ainda estás ai?

- Edward, só quero dar-me bem contigo.

- Eu também queria isso, mas depois do que fizeste ao meu carro mudei de ideias.

- Tu não percebes…

- Não percebo o quê exactamente?

- Eu não queria arranjar confusões.

- Tarde demais…

- Por favor Edward. – Lancei-lhe um olhar furioso e esta encaminhou-se na minha direcção sentando-se na minha cama.

- Por favor o quê? Se tu vieste para aqui porque o meu pai achava que eu me poderia interessar por ti estás enganada.

- Então já sabes disso?

- Já, o meu pai falou comigo mas eu gosto de Bella.

- Os meus pais mandaram-me para aqui para nos juntarmos. Eu sei que pode parecer estúpido mas eu estou a começar a ficar interessada por ti.

- Pois mas infelizmente eu não estou. Eu sei que não posso mudar o que sentes, no entanto é melhor desistires.

- Eu não vou desistir. – Olhei para ela em choque e um sorriso formou-se nos seus lábios.

- Não! Então acho que vais gostar de sofrer…

- Eu não gosto de sofrer…eu agora quero uma boa 'competição'…espero que a Bella esteja preparada.

- Competição? Eu não sou nenhum prémio, nem tu vais competir com Bella.

- Isso dizes tu…

- Tu não vais envolver a Bella nisto.

- Eu quero ver o que ela é capaz de fazer por ti. – Levantei-me.

- Qual é o teu problema?

- Neste momento a tua namorada…

- Se tu lhe fazes alguma coisa vais ter que te haver comigo. – Disse furioso.

- Edward isso são maneiras de tratar uma rapariga.

- Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa a esta hora voltavas para o Alaska.

- Pois mas não podes…- Ela aproximou-se de mim e eu afastei-me. – Estás com medo?

- Saí daqui. – Ela aproximou-se mais.

- Tens medo de não resistir.

- Tem medo…de fazer alguma coisa que depois me arrependa…e não, não é aquilo que estas a pensar.

- Eu não estava a pensar em nada…tu é que foste por esse caminho. – Sorriu desafiando-me. Agarrei-a pelo braço e arrastei para fora do meu quarto. Ela estava louca ou completamente passada da cabeça onde já se viu…o que ela disse como é possível. Eu teria que ter cuidado com ela. Falar com o meu pai não iria adiantar-me de muito e ainda para mais não queria deixar Bella insegura, eu jamais a trocaria no entanto sei como ela se iria sentir ainda mais quando está afastada de mim. Deitei-me na cama e fechei os olhos, _'Por favor Bella volta para mim…'_

-

-

Mais um cap. espero que tenham gostado e esperem pelo próximo…

Esta semana k vem já terminam as minhas aulas e pode ser k assim tenha mais tempo para escrever e tenha novas ideias ando pouco inspirada…e acho que isso ja se nota

Bjs pa todos fikem bem


	17. Cap 16

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**16**

**Bella**

Mais uma noite em que sonhei com Edward o sonho parecia tão real, tão mágico mas par minha infelicidade foi estragado pela minha mãe que me acordou para irmos ás compras. Jacob tinha ido para escola e eu se pudesse mudava de posição com ele no entanto claro que a escola tinha de ser a de Forks.

Fomos ao supermercado a minha mãe precisava de abastecer os armários e pediu-me ajuda.

- Bella tive a pensar e a falar com Phil e se viesses viver connosco?

- Como?

- Sabes Phil e eu já temos uma vida estável, como Jacob tem que viver connosco agora temos mais responsabilidades e pelo menos eu já não viajo muito.

- Estou a perceber mas eu não quero…

- Não queres? Bella. Tu não gostas de Forks…

- Mas passei a gostar. Fiz novos amigos e estou-me a dar muito bem com Charlie.

- Eu compreendo mas aqui podias ficar a conhecer melhor Jacob e sei lá um dia mais tarde… - Cortei a minha mãe.

- Um dia mais tarde o quê? Sabes, acho que o pai não vai gostar muito disso.

- Jacob é um excelente rapaz Bella.

- Eu acredito. Mas eu…é-é que decido.

- Tudo bem ele é mais novo mas isso não interessa muito...

- Não tem nada haver com isso e para mim isso não significa nada. E se eu…sei lá gostar de outra pessoa?

- Gostas de alguém? Quem é? Eu conheço? Como…

- Mãe! Eu disse 'e se eu gostar', não que gosto.

Ela olhou para mim desconfiada e depois de ter suspirado decidiu mudar de assunto. Eu sabia que devia ter falado sobre Edward todavia não estava disposta a responder a um questionário completo sobre o rapaz popular da escola que namora com uma desastrada como eu.

Fiquei aliviada quando chegamos finalmente a casa. Corri para o meu quarto, abri os meus cadernos e até á hora do almoço dei uma revisão.

**Edward.**

Acordei quando o despertador tocou. Iria ser mais um dia sem Bella e por um lado fiquei desanimado mas por outro feliz por Domingo estar quase a chegar.

Fomos para a escola como costume no meu Volvo. Tanya laçava-me olhares e sorrisos e eu tentava ignorar. Quando chegamos Rose e Jasper estavam a nossa espera.

- Olá Edward.

- Bom dia.

- Edward!

- Olá Laurent.

- Tudo bem?

- Comigo tudo normal…

- Ainda bem. Er…Edward posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

- Já a fizeste. – Revirei os olhos e ela ficou envergonhada.

- Posso fazer-te outra pergunta?

- Manda…

- Estava a pensar… e-e se saíssemos?

- Estava a pensar que não.

Ela aproximou-se mais de mim e sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

- Por favor Edward. Não gostaste do outro encontro?

- Não aconteceu nada Laurent.

- Mas podia ter acontecido, ou então acabávamos…sei lá hoje á noite?

- Não.

- Não isto agora é assim? Do que é feito do outro Edward?

- Já não existe.

- Olha que eu acho que sim. Oh não me digas que andas atrás da nova aluna da Tanya?

- Já me deixei disso. Eu namoro com Bella.

- AH!! Então é por isso…não lhe conto nada a serio Edward.

- Pára ok? Já disse que não. – Afastei-a e andei para a minha sala. Quando lá cheguei, pousei a cabeça na mesma. Aquela miúda sabia mesmo chatear uma pessoa.

- Que conversa foi aquela?

- Não te interessa Tanya e por favor deixa-me sozinho.

- Edward a aula vai começar.

- Não me interessa. Afasta-te de mim.

Ela suspirou e saiu da minha beira pelo que fiquei satisfeito.

A manhã correu normalmente. Na hora do almoço sentei-me na mesma mesa de sempre.

- Então na minha opinião acho que este fica melhor em ti Tanya. – Alice e Tanya desfolhavam uma revista de roupa enquanto que eu olhava para o telemóvel á espera de alguma coisa de Bella.

- Achas mesmo Alice?

- Claro.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. Bem acho que o Emmett já arranjou um novo passatempo. Acho que agora decidiu dedicar-se mais a Rosalie.

- Também já reparei.

- Pode ser que ganhe juízo.

- Quero ver isso. – Respondi-lhes.

- Então Edward diz-me. Como está Bella?

- Bem Alice…penso eu. Porquê?

- Ainda não falaste com a rapariga Edward?

- Não metas veneno Tanya, fica-te mal.

- Curiosidade. Até simpatizo com ela.

- Alice tu mal a conheces…

- O que tem isso? O que interessa é o que sentimos.

- E o que sentes?

- Acho que Bella e eu vamos ser grandes amigas.

- Tu lá sabes…

- Edward tu já sabes eu nunca me engano.

- Ok já não está aqui quem falou.

- Ainda bem. – Ela sorriu

Fui para a minha aula a escola sem Bella era uma seca. Tudo o que desejava neste momento era que ela estivesse nos meus braços, uma coisa que só com um milagre se podia concretizar.

-

-

Finalmente para quem acompanha a fic peço imensas desculpas mas não tenho tido muto tempo nem muitas ideias.

Espero k gostem

Fikem bem


	18. Cap 17

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**17**

**Bella**

Estava no meu quarto a estudar quando alguém bateu na minha porta.

- Entre.

- Hey Bella.

- Jacob tudo bem? Não devias estar na escola?

- Não vou ter as aulas de tarde.

- Porquê?

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado da cama.

- Não sei. Acho que é por causa de uma reunião qualquer não sei ao certo…

- Já percebi.

- O que estás a fazer.

- Estou a estudar um pouco.

- Fazes bem…estás a espera de algum telefonema?

- Não porquê?

- Porque estás sempre a verificar o telemóvel.

- Ah…pois é sem querer. – Corei.

- Podes confiar em mim…

- Eu sei.

- Então estás a gostar de estar aqui.

- Bem não tenho feito nada de especial, mas sim.

- Eu compreendo não te preocupes este fim-de-semana vamos fazer uma coisa diferente juntos o que dizes?

- Aceito.

- Boa! Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa.

- Pensava que já tinha algo em mente…

- Não nem por isso…sabes eu não costumo sair muito com raparigas.

- Porquê?

- Nunca fiz questão de convidar alguma.

- Não namoras?

- Não…

- E não gostas de ninguém?

- Penso que nestes últimos dias me interessei por alguém. – Ele corou e eu fiquei a pensar naquilo e lembrei-me de Edward.

- Ela não gosta de ti?

- Não sei. Não lhe disse directamente.

- Acho que deves lutar por ela. Conquista-la, surpreende-la…

- Acho que tens razão.

- VENHAM PARA A MESA!!!

- É melhor irmos.

Descemos e sentamo-nos na mesa. Olhei para o almoço e como sempre a minha mãe tinha deixado queimar demais o empadão.

- Renée, amanhã vou levar Bella para fazer uma coisa diferente.

- Isso é uma óptima ideia Jacob.

- Pois mas ele ainda não sabe o que vai fazer comigo.

- Ele vai ter uma ideia excelente querida vais ver.

- Estou confiante disso. – Sorri para Jack.

Levantei a mesa. Renée tinha ido ao cabeleireiro e ás compras.

A festa de anos de Phil tinha sido adiada para hoje á noite. Ajudei a minha mãe da parte de tarde pois tinha muito trabalho em arranjar a festa.

Enquanto a ajudava lembrei da Alice irmã de Edward que certamente adoraria ajudar.

Sentei-me no sofá, liguei a TV e comecei a mudar os canais.

- BELLA PODES CHEGAR AQUI!!! – Ouvi Jacob chamar-me.

Caminhei até á porta que dava para a parte de trás da casa e tentei encontrá-lo.

- Onde estás? Jack?

- Aqui no barracão.

Caminhei até lá e quando entrei encontrei Jacob ajoelhado e do seu lado estavam 2 motas.

- O que estás a fazer?

- Phil disponibilizou-me este barracão os meus pais contavam-lhe que eu era muito interessado em mecânica então encontrou estas 2 motas e trouxe para eu me entreter com elas mais correctamente tentar arranja-las.

- UAU…não sabia que gostavas disso.

- Claro que gosto Bella. Além disso Phil foi muito simpático em arranjar as peças que eu precisava.

- E como elas estão?

- Já terminei aquela e está só falta fazer alguns ajustes e estão prontas para andar.

- Renée sabe disto?

- Claro que não Bells…se a tua mãe soubesse penso que arrancava a cabeça ao Phil.

- Pois nisso tens razão.

- Queres experimentar?

- O quê?

- Andar nelas?

- Eu não percebo nada de motas…

- Eu ensino-te.

- Hum…não sei não.

- Vá lá Bella não confias em mim?

- Confio mas eu sou muito desajeitada e ainda me acontece alguma coisa.

- Claro que não Bella. Eu jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse.

- E iríamos para onde?

- Ali atrás tem um sítio muito bom para andarmos…já lá estive a testar aquela mota, é perto daqui

- Está bem convenceste-me!

Jacob continuou a apertar alguns parafusos, eu observava-o atentamente. Em certas alturas ele sorria para mim e eu retribuía-lhe o sorriso.

Levamos as motas para o tal lugar. Jack começou a explicar-me o básico onde era os travões, embraiagem, etc.

A moto era um pouco pesada.

Jacob explicou-me o que fazer e ajudou enquanto eu ainda tentava ganhar o equilíbrio. Alguns minutos depois ele deixou de me segurar e eu tentei fazer o que ele me tinha explicado pondo as mudanças acelerando devagar Jacob acompanhava-me, se me acontece-se alguma coisa ele ajudar-me-ia o mais rápido possível. Para minha admiração gostei daquela experiencia e de sentir o vento na minha cara enquanto ganhava o jeito.

- O que achas?

- Eu acho que tu és uma óptima aluna Bella.

- Obrigada. Que sorte nem cai nem nada.

- Claro que não comigo aqui nunca cais.

- Pois, pois… - Revirei os olhos.

- Se a tua mãe sonhasse o que tiveste a fazer hoje…

- Ela e Edward.

- Quem é o Edward?

- O Edward é o meu namorado…

- É de Forks?

- Sim…claro

- A tua mãe não me disse que tinhas namorado. – Disse sério.

- Não…ela não sabe e nós namoramos a pouco tempo.

- Percebo…mas o mais correcto é contar-lhe?

- Era…no entanto não quero, ela iria fazer-me muitas perguntas. Promete-me que não lhe contas.

- Não lhe conto, confia em mim Bella. – Ele sorriu um pouco todavia parecia triste com alguma coisa.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim porque não havia de estar? – Disse tentando sorrir porém eu sabia que ele não estava bem.

- Não sei…

- É melhor irmos. – Finalizou a conversa. Peguei na moto e fui atrás dele a pensar no que lhe perturbado, mas nada me surgia nada.

.

-

-

Finalmente!!! Mais um cap. espero k gostem. Assim se alguem não prcber o k algumas palavras kerem dizer podem prguntar e eu respondo ok?

Espero k gostem

Fikem bem


	19. Cap 18

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**18**

**Bella.**

Depois da minha aventura com as motas fui tomar um banho enquanto estava a sentir a agua na minha pele lembrei-me da expressão de Jacob e tentei encontrar alguma razão para aquilo mas nada me ocorria, sai do banho e fui para o meu quarto vesti um vestido que a minha mãe tinha comprado e olhei-me ao espelho o meu telemóvel começou a tocar e apressei-me a ir ver quem era.

"**EDWARD"**

- Sim…

- Olá amor. Como estás Bella?

- Bem um pouco cansada e o meu menino? – ele riu.

- EU estou bem com saudades…

- Eu percebo-te eu também.

- De caminho perco a cabeça e vou ter contigo.

- Não o faças.

- Porquê?

- Não te quero incomodar e já falta pouco.

- Não é incómodo amor, eu por ti faço tudo Bella.

- Mesmo?

- Claro que sim, não sabes o quanto dói estar assim afastado de ti. – Sussurrou.

- Eu sei…

- Então quando é a bem dita festa?

- Hoje

- Está a correr tudo bem?

- Sim está a minha mãe é que anda cheia de trabalho.

- Imagino.

- E por aí? Como estão as coisas?

- Na mesma está tudo no sítio.

- Se soubesse o quanto te queria abraçar…

- Eu também sinto a tua falta Bella. – Lágrimas começaram a cair e fiquei alguns minutos em silencia. – Bella?

- Desculpa Edward…eu vou ter que descer depois falamos amor.

- Tudo bem fica bem e eu amo-te Bella minha metade.

- Eu também muito mesmo.

Desliguei e suspirei passei suavemente um lenço pelos olhos.

- Bella querida?

- Sim mãe… - clareei a voz.

- Anda para baixo as pessoas já chegaram.

- Está bem.

**Edward.**

Desliguei o telemóvel e deitei-me na cama.

- Edward!

- Entra Tanya.

- Que se passa?

- Nada que te interesse.

Ela fechou a porta e aproximou-se da minha cama.

- Podes contar-me…

Olhei para a sua fase.

- Não.

Ela aproximou-se e sentou-se ao meu lado e sentei-me virando-me para o outro lado.

- Por favor. Podes contar comigo. – Pousou a mão no meu ombro.

- Tu não és de confiança…

- Pensa o que quiseres…no entanto eu sei qual é o problema.

- Ai sim! – Virei-me para ela encarando os seus olhos. – Então qual é o problema?

- Tão fácil…estás frágil sentes a falta dela. Ela se gosta-se de ti estava aqui continua.

- Tu não sabes de nada. – disse grosseiramente.

- Ai não Edward? – Aproximou-se de mim calmamente eu fiquei petrificado.

- Afasta-te.

- Que vais fazer Ed?

Automaticamente levantei-me e sai do quarto, desci as escadas e dirigi-me a garagem abri o Volvo e sentei-me dentro.

- Edward.

- Alice deixa-me…

- O que se passa é a Tanya.

- Obvio não é. Ouve ela não me deixa em paz…o que é que ela quer? È tão loira que o cérebro não regula? Será que não entente será que os miolos não estão a funcionar Alice manda-lhe uma pancada para ver se regulam…

- Por favor Edward.

- Não digas 'Por favor'…

- Porque razão teve que vir para aqui… - sussurrei.

- Queres que eu fale com o pai?

- Não adianta…

- Ela vai cá ficar mais algum tempo…aguenta.

- A sorte é que Bella está quase a vir.

- Tens razão e acalma-te maninho tudo se vai resolver.

-

-

Finalmente!!! Escola, testes, escola e mais teste…mil desculpas sabem como é o trabalho escolar não nos dá tempo para as coisas MEU DEUS a quanto tempo eu sei desculpem vou tentar recuperar…

Obrigado espero que acompanhem a fic…

Fikem bem


End file.
